The Lonely
by Biffy316
Summary: El regreso de Sherlock Holmes tres años después de Reichenbach esta lleno de peligro para él y Molly. Basado en " La Casa Vacia" de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Traducción de "The Lonely" por coloradoandcolorado1
1. Capitulo I

_**Disclaimer de coloradoandcolorado1:**_

_ personajes no me pertenecen y no estoy haciendo dinero con ellos (créanme)._

_2. No se pretende violar derechos de autor._

_3. La canción de "The Lonely" le pertenece a Christina Perri._

_Escuche la canción "The Lonely"… y me inspiro a escribir esta historia. Si nunca la han escuchado, ¡descárguenla ahora! Esta es mi primera historia de Sherlock. ¡Sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos!_

* * *

En el lapso de dos días, cada aspecto de mi vida cambio por causa de Sherlock Holmes. Por supuesto, dos días son un largo periodo de tiempo. He visto familias enteras devastadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos después de descubrir que un ser querido había fallecido. He experimentado lo mismo en cierto grado cuando mi papá murió después de una valiente lucha contra el cáncer, aun cuando tuve meses para prepararme.

Pero esos dos días fueron tan notables como devastadores.

"_Creo que voy a morir."_

"_¿Qué necesitas?"_

Cuando Sherlock dijo creer que iba a morir, algo surgió dentro de mí, una combinación de miedo, horror, y una feroz necesidad de proteger a ese hombre. Sin hacer una pregunta, haría cualquier cosa que el me pidiera para mantenerlo a salvo. El me explico como seria parte esencial al momento de fingir su suicidio y con esto lo salvaría a el y a tres personas más. También debía de arreglar la cuestión de su "muerte".

Su plan era brillante, por supuesto. Desempeñe mi papel sin ninguna objeción. Gracias a Dios. Dos noches después nos encontramos fuera de un bar que era popular entre los universitarios. No pude reconocerlo aunque estaba atenta a cada hombre que pasaba por esa calle.

Fue extraño verlo en esa chaqueta azul tan común que parecía tener cada tercer chico que miraba de camino al trabajo. No había nada inteligente en ella, nada que delatara su impecable estilo. Se miraba como cualquier tipo ordinario, especialmente con esos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y esa gorra negra sobre su distintivo cabello obscuro. Nada de su vestimenta decía Sherlock Holmes. Incluso su postura era un tanto encorvada restándole altura.

"¿No es muy arriesgado estar afuera de esta manera?" pregunte, mirando de reojo sobre mi hombro.

"Las personas, como he descubierto, no suelen observar lo que se encuentra frente a ellas," dijo con una sonrisa sardónica.

"¿Necesitas algo antes de irte?" pregunte, sabiendo que el estaría del otro lado del continente por la mañana.

El negó con la cabeza, acomodándose el gorro de su chaqueta. "Mycroft me ofreció dinero. Y por supuesto, un nuevo pasaporte."

Sabía que Sherlock planeaba confiar en su hermano mayor, pero nunca supe cuando o como se las arreglo para eso, y lo mejor era no hacer preguntas.

"Debes de ir al funeral y actuar de manera apropiada," ordeno.

"Claro."

"Nadie debe de sospechar que tu dolor no es real," el enfatizó.

"¿Y… después de eso?" pregunte titubeante. "¿Que debo hacer cuando todo pase?"

La pregunta pareció dejarlo perplejo. "Seguir con tu vida normalmente," dijo sencillamente encogiéndose de hombros.

_¿ Normalmente?_ Quería gritarle o al menos darle una buena bofetada. ¿No se daba cuenta de que había violado más de una ley y puesto mi carrera y reputación en riesgo para ayudarlo? ¿No sabia como me sentía de tener que mentirle a su mejor amigo, John Watson, y ser testigo de la insoportable pena de ese pobre hombre? ¿No podía _observar_ que mi corazón se rompía con tan solo pensar en que se iba, quizás para siempre?

Pero Sherlock Holmes no tenía interés por sentimentalismos, así que permanecí en silencio.

Incluso yo podía deducir que se encontraba ansioso por irse, pero la increíble opresión en mi pecho me hacia seguir con la conversación. "¿Tu… te mantendrás en contacto? ¿Enviarías un mensaje alguna vez para saber como están las cosas?"

"Eso seria inadmisible," dijo de manera abrupta.

"Entonces… esto es una despedida," afirmé aunque termino sonando como una pregunta.

"Si. No puedo regresar hasta que la red de Moriarty sea arrestada y Watson, Lestrade y la Sra. Hudson estén seguros." Dijo sacando un cigarrillo de manera casual y encendiéndolo. El brillo ilumino sus ojos azul claro. Tomo una gran bocanada y hablo de nuevo con su voz rasposa para uso público. "Se que puedo confiar en que nunca dirás una palabra a nadie."

"Tu secreto esta seguro conmigo." La amenaza de lágrimas hacia que mi voz sonara extraña y ahogada.

"Gracias, Molly Hooper. Nos has salvado a todos."

Un cálido sonrojo se hizo presente en mis mejillas. "Tu fuiste el de el plan."

"Pero no hubiera existido el plan de no ser por ti." Su voz era dulce, casi tierna. Pero quizás era solo el anhelo de mi parte.

Continué observando a ese hombre a quien irremediablemente había admirado a distancia desde hace algunos años. Tratando de grabar una imagen final en mi memoria. Su nariz respingada de perfil a mi, sus pómulos altos y bien definidos, su piel de alabastro sumamente suave y blanca.

El se iría; era ahora o nunca. Tomé una respiración profunda, mirando mis manos. "Sherlock, escucha, quiero decirte…"

Pero cuando levante la mirada, se había ido, mezclándose entre la gente que estaba fuera de los bares que llenaban esa calle.

* * *

Fui al funeral, que fue un evento deprimente en un día de llovizna. No necesitaba preocuparse por que yo expresara mi pena apropiadamente, porque tan pronto como estuve de pie junto a la tumba, el estrés y las emociones de la semana cayeron sobre mí al fin y llore todo el tiempo. Me aferre fuertemente a la mano de John y trate de murmurarle algunas palabras de consuelo en la neblina de su infierno personal. Solo me hizo llorar con más fuerza, la culpa de saber que tenia el poder de aliviar su pena casi me asfixiaba.

Al final del servicio, mire a Mycroft Holmes de pie a distancia, su paraguas, que se había convertido en su marca personal estaba abierto dadas las condiciones climáticas. El era la única persona en este mundo que sabia que todo esto era una farsa. Quise encontrar mis ojos con los suyos, no para compartir un guiño conspiratorio sino para no sentirme tan sola. Pero mientras las pocas personas que habían asistido le presentaban sus respetos, su mirada pasó de largo sobre mí como si no supiera quien era.

Y así fue. Sherlock se había ido, y solo había dejado escombros a su paso.

_**TRES AÑOS DESPUES**_

Saque mi teléfono para ver la hora. Eran las dos de la mañana. A esta hora, la mayoría de las personas estaban en casa durmiendo en sus camas, con las luces apagadas, sanas y salvas. No estaban caminando por las calles como una mujer loca que no quiere regresar a su departamento. Vivian sus vidas, criaban a sus hijos, y amaban a sus familias. No se quedaban tarde en el trabajo de manera intencional o tomaban turnos extras para evitar el vacio de sus hogares.

Esta noche era peor que las otras ocasiones. Hace unas horas cuando estaba terminando algunos papeles en el laboratorio, me permití soñar despierta e imaginar que Sherlock entraba de manera intempestiva al laboratorio justo como en los viejos tiempos, su abrigo flotando detrás de el como una capa obscura. Usualmente no me sentaba a perderme en mis ensoñaciones, aunque Sherlock siempre estaba en mi mente. Pero algo se sentía diferente el día de hoy. En ese preciso momento una suave voz masculina dijo mi nombre. "¿Molly?"

John Watson estaba de pie detrás de mí. No lo había visto en más de un año, y esta era la primera ocasión que estaba en el laboratorio sin Sherlock. Esencialmente parecía el mismo, tal vez con un poco mas de gris en su cabello.

"¡John!" grite dándole un extraño abrazo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Greg Lestrade me pidió que me encontrara con el. Pensé que podía pasar a decir hola."

"¿D.I. Lestrade?" sentí como la aprensión caminaba por mi espina. "¿Para que?"

"Un asesinato, en realidad. Ronald Adair."

Aliviada, me puse de pie y camine buscando entre mis archivos hasta encontrar el indicado. "Aquí esta. Aun espero el examen toxicológico, pero el reporte de balística dice que fue una bala de punta blanda. Esas cosas son horrorosas. ¿Pero por que…?"

John asintió. "Es extraño, lo se, pero me interesa el crimen. He estudiado armas poco comunes estos últimos años. Greg pensó que quizás sabría algo acerca de este asesinato."

"¿Crimen y armas poco comunes? ¿De verdad?" le sonreí.

El se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que me contagie de ciertos aspectos de Sherlock."

Me congele. Que fácil había salido ese nombre de sus labios. No hubo dudas, no estaba el abrumante dolor que lo había devastado durante el primer año de la "muerte" de su mejor amigo. Lo que ahora se podía ver en el rostro de John era la aceptación que solo tenia alguien que había superado la perdida. Me sentí feliz por el y celosa al mismo tiempo.

"¿Así que como has estado?" pregunto, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Ya sabes, igual que siempre." Respondí incomoda dándole la vuelta al tema. "¿Y tu? ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Aun sigo en la clínica con Sarah. Me esta yendo bien." Sonrió. "Decidimos vivir juntos después de… como sea, todo esta muy bien."

"Eso es genial. Realmente genial," dije, mis dedos golpeaban de manera nerviosa contra la mesa. "¿Y la Sra. Hudson? ¿Siguen en contacto?"

"Ella esta bien. Ha viajado bastante."

"He pensado en llamarle…" Mi voz se perdió a media frase.

"Bueno, no dejes que te detenga," dijo amablemente.

"Estas en tu casa." Trate de reírme de manera casual pero mas bien se escucho como una risa aguda y temblorosa. Lo deje que tomara asiento en uno de los banquillos, después me di cuenta de que era el mismo en el que Sherlock había pasado horas tantas veces. "Discúlpame, necesito… ir a revisar algo."

Cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, me recargue contra ella y cerré mis ojos.

* * *

Eso fue esta tarde. Ahora caminaba con marcha lenta hacia mi apartamento a altas horas de la noche, consiente que temía entrar ahí. Oh, no tenía miedo de que un intruso estuviera esperándome. Todos los sentimientos de peligro y aventura habían desaparecido de mi vida junto con el único detective asesor del mundo. No, mi miedo era algo mucho más pedestre: Le temo a la soledad que ahora define mi vida.

Todos los amigos de Sherlock habían seguido con sus vidas.

Todos excepto yo. Porque sabía la verdad.

_Sherlock Holmes no había muerto._

Es mi maravilloso secreto saber que el esta allá afuera en algún lugar, vivo. Es también mi carga tener que ocultarlo del mundo.

Con un suspiro, abrí la puerta y entre. Encendí las luces, y de manera poco elegante deje caer mi bolso en el suelo, y después di un salto hacia atrás gritando.

"Hola Molly Hooper."

* * *

_**N/T: **Hola! Primero que nada, feliz año nuevo, espero que este 2013 sea el mejor año de su vida en todos los aspectos. Ahora si, a lo que nos trae por aquí. Esta es mi primera traducción de una fanfic de Sherlock, si ya han leído alguna de mis otras traducciones sabrán que me gustan las historias diferentes y esta historia en particular me cautivo. Desde hace tiempo buscaba un fic de esta serie para traducir y después de leer muchísimos ( Que por cierto hay excelentes historias en ingles) me quede con The Lonley porque me pareció una trama que esta dentro del contexto y el estilo de los personajes que Gatiss y Moffat han desarrollado adaptando muy bien el relato de La Casa Vacia de Doyle. Esto y lo escaso que me parecen las historias de Sherlock en español fueron mis principales motivaciones para este nuevo proyecto, y si, creo que eso es todo. Oh! No se preocupen usualmente no escribo notas tan largas, pero es primer capitulo y pues...bueno. Solo me queda darles las gracias a los que decidan darle una oportunidad a esta historia y pedirles que disfruten su lectura._

_Biffy316 _


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

Comenzare aclarando que no soy una mujer con la tendencia de desmayarse cuando se sorprende o se molesta. Si fuera asustadiza no podría trabajar en mi especialidad y tampoco tendría el record de más autopsias realizadas en un día (si, llevamos la cuenta de ese tipo de cosas en la morgue). Una vez cuando tenia ocho años, tuve una grave fractura al caerme de un árbol. El dolor era tan intenso, que todo parecía borroso, pero nunca perdí la conciencia.

Es por eso que fue una sensación totalmente nueva cuando una niebla gris apareció en mi línea de visión mientras observaba directamente a Sherlock Holmes. Después de tres años de ausencia en mi vida, ahora el estaba ahí, sentado en mi mecedora vestido de manera casual y con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro. Mientras mi cerebro sufría al tratar de procesar esa información, mis piernas repentinamente se convirtieron en gelatina. Caí al suelo.

Después me dijo que me desmaye por solo unos segundos.

La primera cosa que note mientras volvía en si fue que mi alfombra beige necesitaba ser aspirada a conciencia. Gire sobre mi espalda gimiendo y mire el rostro preocupado de Sherlock observarme desde arriba.

"Estas aquí," dije mientras trataba de levantarme.

Arrodillándose, me recargo contra su cuerpo hasta que mi cabeza descanso en su pecho. "No tan rápido. Golpeaste tu cabeza. Lo siento, Molly Hooper. No tenía idea que esta seria tu reacción al verme de nuevo. Fue innecesariamente dramática."

Eso no lo podía discutir, así que cerré mis ojos y disfrute la sensación de su corazón latiendo y aspire su esencia limpia.

"¿Crees que puedes ponerte de pie?" pregunto.

"Supongo," conteste avergonzada. Después ayudarme a levantarme y me guió hacia el sofá, me deje caer en los cojines con flores. El estaba de pie frente a mi observándome con la misma intensidad que yo lo observaba.

Sus rizos obscuros ya no eran tan largos, estaban peinados hacia un lado y teñidos de rubio. También parecía más delgado. Debía de venir de un clima cálido porque llevaba una camisa polo blanca, que no hacia nada por su ya de por si pálida piel, y unos pantalones cortos color crema. Tuve que fijarme dos veces cuando me di cuenta de que podía ver sus pies descalzos a través de sus sandalias veraniegas. Era algo antinatural y, bueno, inapropiado ver los pies descalzos de Sherlock Holmes.

"Al menos no eres un fantasma," murmure sonriendo de manera involuntaria.

Sherlock levanto una ceja y sonrió solo un poco. "También me alegra verte. Tu cabello esta dos centímetros mas largo y recientemente has tenido un resfriado."

Oh, como había extrañado sus deducciones.

"¿Cuándo…? ¿Estas…? ¿Tu…?" mientras trataba de decidir cual seria mi primer pregunta, caí en mi viejo habito de tartamudear cuando estaba frente a el.

Levantó su mano para silenciarme. "¿En realidad eres capaz de discutir esos asuntos en este preciso momento? Quizás deba de esperar un poco…"

"¡No, no lo harás!" le dije. "¡Quiero saberlo ahora!"

"Molly, te diste un golpe en la cabeza bastante fuerte," dijo sin miramientos.

"Al menos responde esto: ¿Estas de regreso?"

Sherlock tomo asiento de nuevo en la mecedora suspirando. "No."

Permanecimos en silencio. La tristeza era visible por todo su rostro al igual que la fatiga. "¿Quieres un poco de te, Sherlock?" pregunte. "¿Algo de comer?"

De repente sus facciones se iluminaron. "No había sido llamado por mi nombre de nacimiento en mucho tiempo. Si, Molly, me encantaría una taza. Y quizás tostadas, si es que tienes."

"Claro." No sentí ningún mareo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para preparar el te. De hecho, me sentía extrañamente energizada a pesar de la hora . Mientras preparaba una simple comida, Sherlock se sentó en los banquillos de la cocina y comenzó a contarme su historia.

"Mycroft pensó que al irme fuera de Europa, tal vez podría hacer algunos trabajos para el. Como investigador. Los dos acordamos que mis habilidades deductivas tan únicas serian fáciles de reconocer si me comprometía con cualquier caso actual. Mis talentos son demasiado singulares," el dijo modestia aparte.

Tosí un poco para disfrazar mi sonrisa. "Esa fue una buena idea."

"Después de dejar Inglaterra, primero fui a Florencia. Necesitaba organizarme con propiedad para descubrir quienes eran aquellos que vigilaban a Watson, Lestrade y la Sra. Hudson. Moriarty estructuro su trabajo de manera que solo dos personas conocieran el proceso interno: el mismo y un antiguo coronel del ejercito llamado Sebastian Moran. Tenían redes por las que se comunicaban, pero sus subordinados no conocían sus nombres entre si o la identidad de sus jefes. Rápidamente pude entrar en su sistema y conocer los nombres de los asesinos. Después fue cuestión de esperar para atraparlos. Debo decir, que fue una prueba a mi paciencia.

"El primer hombre, Maclin, le hizo un favor al mundo y murió de un ataque cardíaco cuatro meses después de mi 'caída.' Así que Lestrade estaba seguro. Después, hace un año, cuando la Sra. Hudson estaba tomando un tranquilo crucero por el Reinh, me las arregle para que el francotirador, un insípido personaje llamado Peters, fuera tentado para hacer un rápido trabajo para un importante traficante de drogas. El acepto. Unas cuantas llamadas después, desde un celular desechable por supuesto, y Peters estaría en una prisión turca por el resto de su vida.

"Eso solo deja a un asesino, el mas peligroso de los tres: era el mismo Moran. El es un fanático empedernido, alguien que nunca se daría por vencido," Sherlock explico. "Es casi tan observador y casi tan inteligente como Moriarty."

"¿También es un psicópata?" pregunte con un tinte de amargura, recordando mi tiempo con "Jim de Informática." Sherlock pareció no darse cuenta.

"No, el simplemente es malvado, la causas de esto seguramente están en su linaje," Sherlock dijo. "Ah, gracias."

Deje su te y tostadas frente a el, y rápidamente las comió.

"Moran sigue tras John," continuo. "Pero se que, como todos los criminales. Eventualmente cometerá un error y eso lo llevará a su perdición. Todo lo que debo de hacer es ser paciente y observar las noticias policíacas. Así que, decidí ocupar mi mente con un poco de investigación académica Pase un tiempo en el Tíbet y Nepal."

"No me digas que escalaste el Everest," me burle.

Sherlock rodó los ojos. "No, pero visite el campamento base. En mi opinión, por cierto, Mallory e Irvine no llegaron con éxito a la cumbre en 1924."

"Es bueno saberlo."

"Después de eso pase un tiempo en Noruega trabajando con artefactos muy interesantes. Te hablare de ellos en otro momento, Molly, porque se que los encontraras igualmente fascinantes. Incluso publique dos ensayos académicos bajo el nombre de Sigerson. Pero después Mycroft me envió a Irán a resolver unos asuntos." Su rostro parecía mas blanco, y cansado. "Después a una búsqueda de evidencias a Sudan. Es terrible lo que sucede ahí, e hice un reporte completo acerca de eso.

"Después de eso fui a Arabia Saudita y luego América. El mes pasado estuve en las Indias Occidentales, Martinica para ser preciso, cuando recibí información acerca de que este importante asesinato y rápidamente regrese a casa." Los ojos azules de Sherlock brillaron. "Se que al fin tengo a Moran."

"¿Qué asesinato?" pregunte, perpleja.

"El asesinato de Ronald Adair, por supuesto."

"¿Ron…Ronald Adair? ¿El joven con el disparo en la cabeza?" Sherlock asintió mientras yo lo observaba. "¿El mismo hombre que John y Greg vinieron a ver?"

"Si," Sherlock dijo. "El asesinato de Ronald Adair es la llave para mi regreso."


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

Cuando era pequeña, un pariente lejano me obsequio un pequeño oso de felpa en mi cumpleaños. Tenía un llamativo traje de arlequín, la mitad del traje tenía rombos verdes, rojos y amarillos y el otro lado era azul, blanco y purpura. Incluso tenía un sombrerito con un cascabel en la cabeza. Mi padre solía decir que yo era como Harley porque tenía dos personalidades muy diferentes.

Naci con una fascinación por saber como y por que funcionaban las cosas en la naturaleza. Papá también amaba la ciencia, así que me compro mi primer microscopio. Pude – y así lo hice – pasar horas observando el arte que había en un pedazo de pasto y el increíble sistema de vida que se encontraba en una gota de agua.

Mi otro lado, el que Mamá decía que había heredado de ella, era sentimental, emocional y empático. Durante los años que pase utilizando mi microscopio, también traje a casa gatos extraviados, con demasiada frecuencia debo agregar. Amaba conservar flores en las páginas de los libros, lloraba con las películas de Disney, y ponía pequeños corazones sobre cada "i". Devoraba las novelas e Jane Austen y me enamoraba perdidamente de las estrellas de cine.

Pero era en Sherlock Holmes donde mi personalidad dicotómica encontraba su tormenta perfecta.

Cuando lo conocí, su efecto en mi fue inmediato y dramático. Nunca me había sentido así por un hombre, y dudo que vuelva a suceder otra vez. Era brillante, eso saltaba a la vista. Podía sentarme y escuchar sus increíbles deducciones por horas. Pero también tenía una cualidad que me dejaba ver que necesitaba de amor y cuidado. Sin mencionar que en conjunto era muy apuesto. Con una sola mirada, mi mente olvidaba como procesar las palabras y tener pensamientos coherentes.

De cualquier forma, esta noche, me sentí diferente al ver a Sherlock caminar por mi pequeño apartamento. Tal vez porque soy su única amiga en el mundo, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que el necesitaba que yo fuera fuerte como el lo fue hace tres años. No podía convertirme en una colegiala insegura.

Frotándome la frente, trate de hallarle sentido a lo que acababa de decir. "¿El asesinato de de Ronald Adair es la llave de tu regreso a la vida? ¿Por qué? ¿Y como esta conectado con Sebastian Moran?"

Me sonroje al ver que Sherlock levantaba una ceja y tenia su tan singular mirada de incredulidad. "¿No es obvio? Moran mato a Adair."

"¿Qué?" me incline hacia el frente. "¿Por qué un criminal de la red de Moriarty asesinaría a un estudiante universitario?"

"No estoy seguro del por que aun, tengo algunas teorías. Lo que importa es que se como se cometió el crimen." Sherlock dejo de caminar y se dejo caer en el sofá. "Esa será la perdición de Moran. Pero tengo que probarlo."

Me pare cerca de el, notando sus rizos rubios sobre su frente. "¿No puede ayudarte Mycroft?"

Sherlock resoplo molesto. "Ni siquiera sabe que estoy en Londres. Y aun cuando su posición en el gobierno le permite ciertos privilegios, necesitamos evidencia para acusar a Moran y remover la amenaza sobre John."

"Esta bien." No sabia que otra cosa decir.

Cerró sus ojos, y pensé que tal vez estaba durmiendo, pero comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Dijiste que John y Lestrade miraron el cuerpo. ¿Qué dijeron?"

"No estuve con ellos todo el tiempo," admití mientras el gruñía decepcionado. "Tuve que atender una llamada. Pero escuche que John dijo que era inusual que una bala de ese tipo fuera disparada a esa velocidad por medio de un revolver."

Sherlock asintió. "Tiene razón. Es probable que se trate de un rifle."

Sentándose en el sofá, unió sus dedos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. "Debo de ver la escena del crimen por mi mismo. Podemos estar ahí en quince minutos."

"¿Quieres que vayamos ahora?" lo mire con ojos rojos y cansados. "¿Sabes que hora es?"

"No," dijo simplemente. "¿Eso que importa?"

"Es tarde. O muy temprano, dependiendo del punto de vista," dije.

"Si hubieras llegado a casa directamente después de que termino tu turno, habríamos terminado mas temprano," dijo desdeñoso, su temperamento estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

"¿Como sabes cuando…? Oh olvídalo. Mañana… hoy es mi día libre. Pero en este momento me voy a la cama." Camine hacia el armario y tome un cobertor y una almohada extra. "Antes de irte deberías de cambiar tu atuendo, esa ropa no grita 'Londres' exactamente, ¿Esta bien? Pero antes ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Se que no es mucho pero eres bienvenido en mi sofá."

Sherlock se puso de pie por un momento. "Para atrapar a Moran, debo de ser preciso. Y ya que el no sabe que sigo con vida, el tiempo esta de mi lado. Descansar no dañara mis planes," el cedió.

Mi boca se abrió ante la sorpresa de su accesibilidad, y estuve tentada a sonreír genuinamente mientras el tomaba las cosas de mis manos. "No he cambiado mucho en estos tres años, excepto por mi paciencia. Se ha incrementado. Solo un poco."

"Déjame saber si necesitas alguna cosa," dije por sobre mi hombro mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Su voz se escuchaba pesada por el sueño cuando volvió a hablar, "Buenas noches, Molly Hooper."

* * *

Esa misma mañana, solo que a una hora más decente, estaba recostada en mi cama observando como la luz del sol hacia extraños diseños sobre mi edredón. Sherlock Holmes estaba en la cocina. Podía escucharlo utilizando la cafetera. Salí de la cama sonriendo.

"¿Puedes prepararme una taza también?" le pregunte y di un pequeño grito al ver a un hombre mayor frente al lavaplatos, su cabello canoso salía debajo de una vieja gorra del Manchester United.

"Ya prepare una," el hombre contesto con la voz de Sherlock.

"¡Me diste un susto de muerte!" exclame, cerrando mi bata de dormir.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y extendió sus brazos para que pudiera apreciar su disfraz por completo. Su anciano, a quien después decidí llamar "Lionel", usaba una chaqueta blanca cerrada hasta la barbilla y pantalones cafés de pana. Sherlock tenía una nariz falsa y gafas de montura gruesa.

"Discúlpame. En los últimos tres años, he perfeccionado mi habilidad para crear disfraces. He descubierto que gran parte de las personas no se fijan en los ancianos."

Tomando mí taza, note que Sherlock tenía mi computadora en la mesa.

"¿Has descubierto algo nuevo?" dije señalando al documento abierto en la pantalla.

"El reporte policiaco dice…" comenzó.

"¿Tienes el reporte policiaco? Bueno, por supuesto que tienes el reporte policiaco," murmure.

"El reporte policiaco," comenzó de nuevo, "dice que Adair tenia veintitrés años de edad, era hijo medio, vivía en Londres con sus padres. Bien educado, listo, estudiaba economía. Además de ser muy popular entre las mujeres y sus compañeros.

"Tenia un vicio: le gustaba jugar póker, pero aun con ese defecto, su temperamento era controlado. Nunca arriesgaba mucho al jugar. La noche de su muerte, unas horas antes de que le dispararan, había perdido un juego con…"

"¿No con Sebastian Moran?" dije en un suspiro.

Sherlock asintió. "Así es. Moran es conocido por ser un tiburón con las cartas. El hecho de que jugara con Ronald Adair la misma noche en que el chico fue asesinado me hace creer que Moran es el asesino."

Tome un buen sorbo de café. El sabor era fuerte. "¿Así que tenemos que ir a la residencia de Adair?"

"¿Estas lista?" pregunto.

En lugar de responder, señale mis pijamas azul claro. "¿Por que no preparas algo de comer mientras me visto?"

Al ver la expresión desconcertada en el rostro del detective, reí. "Era una broma, Sherlock. Estaré lista de inmediato."

* * *

"Lionel" y yo llegamos a la casa de los Adair en taxi. Saliendo del vehículo, rápidamente me percate que la ventana izquierda del segundo piso tenía un pedazo de madera sobre ella. Sherlock le pago al conductor y me alcanzo en la puerta.

"¿Entraremos por aquí?" pregunte.

"No es necesario. Ya tengo toda la información que necesito," dijo bajándose la gorra.

"¿Ya?"

"¿Ves la ventana tapiada? Ese es el dormitorio de Adair. Le dispararon a través de la ventana. No hay canaletas, un balcón o cualquier superficie por la que el asesino pudiera escalar hasta esa altura. Por lo tanto, su asesino permaneció fuera de la casa."

"Pero la trayectoria del disparo desde aquí abajo no concuerda," dije.

"Precisamente." Sherlock se dio la vuelta para darle la cara a la casa del lado opuesto de la calle. "Moran le disparo del techo de esa casa. Pudo haber llegado ahí sin que nadie lo notara, probablemente por el patio trasero. Hay un signo de 'se renta' en la ventana. Nadie vive ahí."

"Todo parece muy obvio," dije. "¿Entonces por que Lestrade necesitaba hablar con John?"

"Porque nadie escucho el disparo. Tu misma declaraste la hora de su muerte, aproximadamente las diez de la noche. Este es un vecindario muy activo, la gente va y viene. ¿Cómo es que nadie escucho el disparo?"

"¿Alguna clase de silenciador?" sugerí, poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Sherlock puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Muy bien, Molly. Pero es incorrecto. Se que tipo de arma puede disparar una bala de punta blanda y no hacer ningún sonido."

"¿Esto es lo que haces con John? ¿Cuándo están trabajando en un caso?" pregunte tentativamente.

"Me gusta pensar en voz alta," Sherlock dijo. "Las observaciones de John, también suelen ser erróneas, pero me ayudan a enfocar mis ideas."

Caminamos por la cuadra mientras el sol se ocultaba detrás de un grupo de nubes obscuras.

"¿Por que no podemos decirle a Lestrade todo esto?" pregunte. "El esta seguro ahora. Puede proteger a John hasta que Moran sea arrestado."

"¡No, no, no! No puedo arriesgar la vida de John. No lo hare," Sherlock dijo enfáticamente. "La única manera de mantenerlo con vida es poniendo a Moran detrás de las rejas, y para eso necesito evidencia irrefutable de que el mato a Adair. Debo de encontrar el arma."

"¿En este momento, como?"

El permaneció completamente quieto mientras hablaba con rapidez. "Provocando una situación que lo haga salir a la luz. Si se entera de que sigo con vida, tratara de matarme para vengar a Moriarty. Utilizara su arma favorita. De eso no tengo duda. Es ahí cuando lo atrapare. En realidad es simple estrategia."

"Así que ¿Vas a morir… de nuevo?"

"No." Se detuvo. "Pero Moran creerá que fue así."

"Y necesitas mi ayuda… de nuevo."

Se paro frente a mí mirándome directamente a los ojos. "Si. Pero seré honesto. Lo que necesito que hagas es peligroso. Pero es necesario para que toda esta pesadilla se termine finalmente. Y después podre volver a casa."

La forma en que dijo la palabra _casa_ me quito el aliento. Aunque el no quisiera admitirlo, en mi corazón sabia que estos tres últimos años, Sherlock había estado tan solo como yo.

Pasando saliva con dificultad, le devolví la mirada. "Dime que necesitas."


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

Sherlock no me revelo su plan hasta el día siguiente. Cuando le pregunte por el, dijo en tono dramático que lo explicaría a su debido tiempo. Lo único que quería de mí en ese momento era que llamara a la Sra. Hudson y averiguara cuando saldría de la ciudad. Pude encontrarla justo antes de irse una semana al Distrito del Lago.

"Conozco a un caballero," admitió riendo. "No es nada serio, pero nos divertimos juntos. Es lindo tener alguien con quien pasar un rato agradable."

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dije, "Nadie se lo merece mas que usted, Sra. Hudson. Cuando regrese, tomemos el te."

"Eso seria encantador, Molly."

Sherlock tenía un brillo de emoción en sus ojos cuando le conté que la Sra. Hudson se iría esa misma tarde. Quería saber que tenia bajo la manga, pero mordí mi lengua y deje el asunto, lo que fue difícil porque en realidad tenia curiosidad, especialmente porque el entraba y salía del edificio con diferentes disfraces. Estaba Colín el empleado con la corbata de moño amarilla y Jeremy el hipster de la boina negra. Y, por supuesto, Lionel.

La mayoría del tiempo estaba en casa por las noches. Usualmente pedía curry para llevar, que era el favorito de Sherlock. Y después de comer, se sentaba en el sofá, trabajando en mi computadora, mientras yo veía una película o leía un libro. Ocasionalmente el apartaba la vista de su trabajo para decirme los errores en la trama del programa que estaba viendo o para explicar algo acerca de alguna investigación que pudiera ser de mi interés. Una noche me mostro sus ensayos acerca de los artefactos noruegos que había investigado. Tenía razón: los encontré fascinantes. Cuando era hora de dormir, yo iba a mi habitación, y el se quedaba en el sofá.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca tuve la fantasía de que éramos una pareja real, compartiendo sus vidas. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Sentados tan cerca, charlando, compartiendo una risa o dos. Antes de dormir, me imaginaba por millonésima vez como seria besarlo.

Fue una cómoda y feliz semana.

Pero siete días después de que visitamos la escena del crimen, Sherlock Holmes esperaba por mí de pie en mi apartamento vestido como, bueno, Sherlock Holmes. Usaba una camisa blanca, un traje a la medida, y una bufanda morada. Y de alguna forma tenia de nuevo ese maravilloso abrigo negro. Su cabello era de su color natural, que contrastaba con sus ojos azules y piel pálida.

"Es tiempo de poner nuestra trampa," dijo con emoción.

"¿Ahora? Muy bien, iré a cambiarme," dije mientras caminaba hacia mi dormitorio.

"¿Por que siempre debes de cambiar tu ropa?" pregunto.

Me deshice de mis pantalones marrones y mi blusa rosa y rápidamente me puse un par de Jeans y una camiseta azul. Además de un suéter rojo, me hice una coleta y estaba de regreso en la sala en menos de cinco minutos.

"No se de que te quejas," dije mientras dejábamos el piso.

Viajamos en taxi hasta el número 221 de Baker Street. Cuando reconocí donde estábamos, me aferre a su brazo.

"Ya lo veras," dijo confiado.

Subimos las escaleras y Sherlock abrió la puerta con su llave. "Mycroft se ha encargado de mantener mis habitaciones," me dijo. "Entra y veamos si logro sorprenderte."

Solo había estado en su apartamento una vez, pero era muy similar a lo que recordaba. En la tenue luz, podía distinguir las pilas de libros y papeles en un extremo. Parecía una exhibición de museo de la que alguien se olvido.

Mire en la cocina vacía, después voltee a mi derecha. Frente a una cortina de color blanco en la ventana más lejana se encontraba la silueta de un busto de Sherlock Holmes. Estaba sobre varios libros apilados en una base de metal para plantas. "vestía" una de sus chaquetas viejas, cuidadosamente colocada, y una peluca obscura.

"¡Es increíble!" dije mientras caminaba hacia el.

"Así como yo," dijo con orgullo. "Un estudiante francés llamado Oscar lo hizo esta semana. Es increíble lo rápido que una persona puede crear algo cuando se le ofrece una gran suma de dinero. Aun así, le tomo seis días hacerlo."

Toque con uno de mis dedos la nariz de la escultura. "Es igual a ti."

"Yo agregue los toques extra," explico, mientras ajustaba las solapas. "Oscar no tenia idea de quien era," agregó repentinamente.

"Cuando terminaste de preparar esto."

"Esta mañana."

"¿Ahora vas a contarme tu plan?" pregunté.

"Si." Sherlock camino hacia la chimenea y tomo la calavera. "Cuando este completamente obscuro, le enviare un mensaje a Moran expresándole mi deseo de encontrarme con el aquí. También le enviare una fotografía de mi con el diario de hoy para convencerlo de que soy real."

"¿Que tal si no viene a verte y en lugar de eso busca a John?"

"Le enviare un mensaje diciendo que se le necesita en un caso en el hospital Queen Elizabeth. John estará en un taxi cuando Moran venga a matarme."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?" Pregunte con nerviosismo.

"Cada quince minutos, acércate a la figura sobre tus pies y manos, con cuidado de que no te vean. Cambia su posición solo un poco para que los observadores crean que estoy moviéndome."

"Sherlock, ¿Alguien creería que estas de pie frente a la ventana por horas?"

El me observo fijamente, confundido. "Pero en realidad eso es lo que hago."

"Muy bien. ¿Y donde estarás?"

"La casa frente a esta cruzando la calle esta vacía. Esperare ahí por Moran, quien indudablemente usara la ventana del segundo piso como lo hizo con el techo de la casa frente a la de Adair. Moran le disparara a la escultura. Ahí será cuando lo atrape. No importa lo que pase, no dejes esta habitación. Mantén la puerta cerrada. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Si."

"Bien. Ahora esperemos a que se oculte el sol." Sherlock tomo asiento en "su" silla, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunté, tomando la almohada con la Unión Jack antes de sentarme.

"Estoy ansioso por el día de mañana. John estará de regreso sentado donde tu estas. Estaré en camino de restaurar mi reputación," respondió. "Después volveremos a investigar crímenes. Será como en los viejos tiempos."

"No todo será como antes," le advertí.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" la habitación estaba obscura con sombras purpuras y grises, y no pude descifrar la expresión de Sherlock.

"Quiero decir, las cosas han cambiando en estos tres años. Las personas han cambiado. Por ejemplo, Greg Lestrade se reconcilio con su esposa, pero Anderson se esta divorciando."

"Bien por la Sra. Anderson."

"La Sra. Hudson tiene un novio, ¿Lo sabias? Ya no estará disponible para ti todo el tiempo."

"La Sra. Hudson querrá estar aquí aun mas cuando John se mude de nuevo."

"¡Sherlock!" dije con una risa incrédula. "John vive con Sarah ahora. No va a dejarla."

"Estoy seguro que John y Susan…"

"Sarah," le corregí.

El se encogió de hombros. "¿En realidad importa?"

"John la ama, así que si, en verdad importa," dije molesta.

"Amor." Sherlock dijo la palabra con desprecio. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el busto. Aun en la creciente obscuridad, pude ver como ponía sus manos en la cadera y sacudía la cabeza. "Puede que él crea que la ama…"

"¿Por que dices _amor_ como si fuera una mala palabra?"

Con un movimiento de su mano, dio por terminado el tema. "Dices que la gente a cambiado, pero tu no, "dijo. " Eres exactamente la misma."

No lo dijo con intención de ser cruel. Solo estaba puntualizando un hecho. Tenía la vida de estatus quo de una aburrida mujer soltera que pasaba horas con cadáveres y no tenia citas porque estaba enamorada de un hombre que pretendía estar muerto.

"Supongo que tienes razón," dije, aun herida por sus palabras. "He guardado tu secreto, pero la verdad es que tu secreto me ha detenido. No puedo ´cambiar´ cuando se que sigues con vida."

Sentada en casi completa obscuridad me sentía mas valiente que a la luz del día. No solo estaba terminando nuestra semana juntos, nuestro secreto de tres años también llegaba a su fin. Mañana seria un nuevo inicio. "Tal vez cuando todo esto termine, podre comenzar a vivir otra vez. Como tu." Me puse de pie y mire por la otra ventana. "Antes de que te fueras hace tres años, trate de decirte lo que sentía. Por ti."

Sherlock encendió una pequeña lámpara de mesa para que alumbrara el busto y una silueta fuera visible desde la calle. "Hablar de sentimientos es una distracción inútil."

"No, no lo es," conteste molesta.

"Si, lo es, especialmente en una noche como esta," el insistió.

"¡Esta noche es el momento perfecto! Si tu no amaras a John, Greg, y la Sra. Hudson, no abrías dado tu vida por ellos."

"¡Amar a alguien le da a esa persona una ventaja sobre ti!" El siseo. "Estos tres años han probado que el preocuparse por otros es una señal de debilidad. Moriarty dejo ese punto muy claro."

Sentí como me dio un vuelco el estomago. "Entonces debes de tener una opinión muy baja de aquellos que nos preocupamos por otros."

El suspiro pesadamente. "Tengo un gran concepto de ti. Esa noche en el laboratorio cuando dije que contabas, también quise decir que podía depender de ti. Eres eficiente…"

"¿Eficiente?" mi voz subió una octava.

"fiel, confiable…"

"Al menos tengo las virtudes de un colie," dije en voz baja.

"¡Molly!" dijo, exasperado. "Nunca he presumido que el querer sea mi área. No quiero a nadie. No puedo amar a nadie. Y no discutire mis emociones. Nunca mas."

Mis mejillas se encendieron ferozmente mientras miraba las millas de obscuridad que nos separaban. "Siempre me he preocupado por ti, Sherlock, porque esa es quien soy. No voy a cambiar. Pero después de esta noche quiero de dejas de utilizar mis sentimientos para tomar ventaja de mi."

Sherlock camino hacia la puerta. "Estoy enviando el mensaje. Cierra la puerta después de que salga y recuerda tus instrucciones."

Sus pasos retumbaron mientras bajaba los escalones y azotó la puerta principal después de salir.

* * *

Pase la siguiente hora de rodillas moviendo la figura de Sherlock o sentada con mi espalda contra la pared, repitiendo nuestra última conversación en mi mente una y otra vez y golpeándome a mi misma.

"Bien hecho, Molls," dije bruscamente. "Esta es la noche mas importante de su vida y tu quieres hablar de tus sentimientos. Brillante. Mañana todo será diferente. No mas ver televisión, comida para llevar, o investigaciones juntos. Serás Molly de la morgue. Y Sherlock… será el mismo. Probablemente ni siquiera tenga intención de hablarte."

Y entonces la cabeza de Sherlock exploto.


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

O mas bien el busto de Sherlock exploto.

Grite cuando la ventana se convirtió en una lluvia de cristales voladores. La fuerza del impacto hizo que la figura saliera volando hacia el frente, su hermoso perfil ahora tenia un enorme agujero. Contra el suelo, espere unos minutos que me parecieron horas. El silencio era peor que cualquiera cosa que hubiera imaginado. Ignorando las instrucciones de Sherlock, me puse de pie, abrí la puerta, y Salí del 221 de Baker Street a tiempo para ver dos hombres salir de la casa vacía que se encontraba cruzando la calle, peleando.

Uno de ellos claramente era Sherlock. El otro, supuse que era Moran, era mas alto y pesado y tenia al detective firmemente sujeto de la cabeza. Sherlock golpeo con el codo la parte media de Moran, causando que el asesino se doblara del dolor, pero un segundo después Moran tomo a Sherlock de su distintiva bufanda y comenzó a retorcerla. Los largos dedos de Sherlock trataron de deshacerse de la bufanda, pero cayo de rodillas. Estaba siendo asfixiado hasta la muerte.

Mis ojos buscaron a mí alrededor algo que pudiera utilizar como un arma. Sin encontrar nada, me lance sobre la espalda de Moran en una extraña parodia de un viaje de caballito. Mientras golpeaba su cabeza y hombros, el trato de derribarme hacia un lado, así que envolví mis brazos fuertemente en su cuello y jale hacia atrás. Repentinamente me pregunte si esto era lo que se sentía montar un toro. Soltando la bufanda de Sherlock, Moran me tomo los brazos y se deshizo de mi como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo. Y para asegurarse de que no continuara, me dio un puñetazo. Me di la vuelta y quede ahí en la acera.

Mi pelea con Moran le dio a Sherlock el tiempo para recuperarse. Como ahora estaba en la calle sobre mi costado con sangre saliendo de mi labio partido, nuestros ojos se encontraron por un breve momento. Con un grito gutural, Sherlock se lanzo hacia Moran haciendo caer al hombre al suelo.

Y fue ahí cuando el verdadero combate inicio.

Sherlock golpeo a Moran como si estuviera poseído, sus puños volaban mientras mantenía al asesino en el suelo con una rodilla en su pecho. Moran lucho como un tigre enjaulado, lanzando golpes salvajemente. Justo entonces tres hombres se acercaron - ¿uno era Lestrade?- y trataron de separarlos. Llevándome la mano a la boca, me puse de pie y mire como dos policías trataban de levantar a un furioso Moran. Era Lestrade quien finalmente sujetó a Sherlock, maltrecho y sudoroso. Greg lo miro en shock cuando se dio cuenta de a quien tenia entre los brazos.

"¡Tu maldito idiota!" grito y envolvió a Sherlock en un abrazo de oso. Sherlock rígidamente dio un paso atrás, las comisuras de su boca dejaban ver una sonrisa.

"Cuando recibí tu mensaje, no creí que fueras tu," Lestrade dijo riendo. "Pero después mandaste la foto con el diario de hoy."

"Una pista que ni siquiera tu hubieras ignorado."

Lestrade dejo pasar su insulto. "¿Quieres decirme que rayos pasa?"

"Acabas de conocer al Col. Sebastián Moran." Sherlock señalo al incansable criminal. "Pero lo que no sabes es que fue el quien asesino a Ronald Adair."

Silenciosamente trate de evadir al grupo, pero Lestrade me miro.

"¿Metiste a Molly Hooper en esto?" pregunto, confundido.

Sonrojándome, busque en mi bolsillo un pañuelo pero solo encontré mi móvil. Una idea vino a mi mente.

Los ojos de Sherlock se posaron sobre mi brevemente para asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de comenzar a hablar. "En el segundo piso de esta casa vacía encontraras un pequeño dormitorio y en el una arma única que dispara balas de punta blanda. Moran la utilizo para matar a Adair desde el techo de la casa que esta cruzando la calle. Justo ahora la uso para dispararme a mi pero en realidad era un busto de cera en la ventana de 221B."

"Una pistola de aire," Lestrade repitió.

"Eso por si mismo es una genialidad," dijo Sherlock. "¿Quién esperaría ese tipo de municiones en una pistola de aire, la cual es bastante poderosa? Mis investigaciones dicen que fue hecha en Alemania para Moriarty."

"¿Moriarty?" Lestrade restregó su rostro con sus manos. "Acerca de eso…"

Sherlock respondió rápidamente, "Hablaremos de todo a su tiempo. Pero es vital que consigas el arma y arrestes a este hombre por homicidio. Balística me apoyara."

Moran hablo por primera vez. "¿Dijiste, asesino? ¿Por que asesinaría a Ron? ¡Solo lo vi un par de veces para jugar cartas, y siempre gane!"

Sherlock dio un paso hacia el hombre. "Porque eres una persona naturalmente deshonesta, hiciste trampa. Adair era brillante. Debió de haberte descubierto. ¿Te amenazo con delatarte? Siendo bueno y muy inocente, probablemente te dio una oportunidad para reivindicarte. ¿Qué prometió? ¿Te dio hasta el siguiente día para regresar tu dinero mal habido? Eso explica porque tenias que matarlo precisamente esa noche."

Eso silencio a Moran. Los hombres de Lestrade le pusieron las esposas. Uno se lo llevo mientras Greg y el otro oficial entraban a la casa.

Un viento frio comenzó a soplar. Sherlock asintió hacia mí. "¿Estas herida?"

"Estaré bien, ¿y tu?" podía ver un moretón formándose en su mejilla izquierda.

"Mis conocimientos de boxeo resultaron provechosos," contesto. "Decidí que seria mejor que Lestrade estuviera en la escena por si algo fallaba. Espere hasta que Moran preparara el arma e hiciera el disparo antes de atacarlo. Peleamos, y el corrió escaleras abajo. Fue ahí cuando pudo tomar el control de la situación."

"Lo hiciste Sherlock." Ya no me importaba nuestra discusión. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento era orgullo. "Los salvaste a todos."

Alivio pareció entrar en su cuerpo mientras exhalaba. "Lo hiciste… bien."

Por el rabillo del ojo mire llegar un taxi mientras Lestrade salía de la casa haciéndole algunas preguntas a Sherlock. "Estaré… por aquí," dije caminando por la acera.

"¡Molly!" John Watson corrió ansioso hacia mí. "¿Estas bien? ¿Qué le paso a tu labio?"

"Estoy bien." Tome su mano. "John, quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por no decirte hasta hoy que él seguía con vida." Di un paso hacia un lado para que John pudiera ver claramente la casa vacía. Ahí, de pie frente a Lestrade estaba Sherlock Holmes, el cuello de su abrigo hacia arriba. Fue tan solo la disciplina militar de John lo que no permitió que el doctor dejara escapar un grito.

Sherlock vio a John. Mientras sus ojos se abrían, la mascara sin emociones se cayo, no podía pretender que no estaba feliz. Sherlock sonrió. "Hola Watson."

John camino rígidamente hacia él, hizo hacia atrás su puño derecho, y golpeo a Sherlock en el rostro.

Frotándose la barbilla, Sherlock volteo a verme. "¿Mensaje?"

"Solo yo siendo sentimental." Dije mientras agitaba mi móvil.

"¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?" John grito molesto. Sherlock permaneció congelado, solo sus ojos azules se movían.

John me miro. "¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo?"

"Si," Admití.

John giro hacia Sherlock y se paro a solo centímetros del hombre.

"¡No tienes corazón!" John grito. "¿Cómo pudiste dejar que pensara que habías muerto? Te vi saltar del techo de St. Barts. Fui a tu funeral. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?"

"Tuve que," Sherlock dijo.

"¿Tu… Tuviste que?" Las manos de John se abrían y cerraban rápidamente. "¡Podrías haber dado una mejor razón que esa!"

"Moriarty tenia asesinos vigilándote a ti, a la Sra. Hudson, y también a ti, Greg." Grite. "Iban a matarlos si Sherlock no se suicidaba."

"¿Eso es cierto?" Lestrade pregunto.

"Moran no es solo el asesino del joven Adair, también es el encargado de matar a John," Sherlock dijo tranquilamente. "El asesino de la Sra. Hudson esta en la cárcel. El hombre que te seguía, Lestrade, murió de causas naturales. Esta noche mi trabajo se completa."

John siguió arrojándole dagas con la mirada a su estoico mejor amigo. "¿Si quiera te importa lo que he pasado durante estos tres años?" pregunto con voz ahogada.

Atraídos por la conmoción, las personas comenzaron a acercarse.

"¿Que es todo esto?" una joven mujer con cabello rojo se acerco hacia mi. "¡Oye, estas sangrando!"

Tomando el pañuelo que me ofrecía me limpie el labio. "Gracias," le dije.

"¡Todos, hacia atrás!" un policía dijo moviendo al grupo de personas hasta que estuvieron frente a la tienda de sándwiches.

"¡Es el!" una mujer grito de repente. "¡Es Sherlock Holmes!"

Sherlock y John rompieron el contacto visual para ver a las personas.

"¿Ese farsante? Esta muerto," el compañero de la mujer le dijo.

"¡Se de lo que hablo, George! El vivía aquí. ¡Ese es Sherlock Holmes!" insistió. La audiencia comenzó a hablar emocionada.

El enojo desapareció de la cara de John, le era difícil respirar. Con un sollozo, le dio un abrazo brusco a su amigo. Sherlock correspondió el abrazo, de manera insegura al principio, entonces la tensión se fue de sus hombros y sostuvo a John como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

Sonriendo estúpidamente, camine hacia el 221 para tomar el bolso que deje en el apartamento de Sherlock. Caminando sobre la acera, me di la vuelta para ver a los dos mejores amigos, que ahora estaban de pie lado a lado, en la misma posición del otro, las manos en los bolsillos con los rostros viendo en la dirección opuesta.

"Estúpido, idiota arrogante," John dijo.

"También te extrañe," Sherlock dijo sin emoción alguna. Pero yo podía notar que estaba verdaderamente feliz.

Con lagrimas de felicidad llenando mis ojos, susurre, "Al fin regreso a casa."

"Así es," dijo un hombre alto apareciendo de la nada junto a mi. Antes de saber que era lo que pasaba, su mano se aferro a mi codo.

"¡Oye!"· comencé a decir molesta mientras me alejaba de la multitud. Fue entonces cuando vi la camioneta repartidora color blanco que nos esperaba. La puerta trasera estaba abierta.

"¡Sherlock!" grite frenéticamente. El hombre envolvió su brazo gigante alrededor de mi cintura y me levanto tan fácil como si se tratara de un saco de semillas.

Manos bruscas me forzaron a entrar a la parte trasera de la camioneta, mis golpes y patadas no tuvieron efecto. Escuche gritos y hombres corriendo, pero mi secuestrador había subido y cerro la puerta. Torciendo uno de mis brazos detrás de mí, me puso de cara al piso. Los neumáticos rechinaron mientras un conductor desconocido tomaba una curva.

Aun luchando apenas si escuchaba al hombre hablar. "Sherlock Holmes ha regresado a casa, ¿No es así? Pronto descubrirá que el Col. Moran no era un tonto. El Col. Moran aprendió todo del Sr. Moriarty. Lección numero uno: siempre planea a futuro. Lección numero dos: siempre ten un plan de respaldo."

Sentí su aliento caliente sobré mi oreja mientras una aguja se clavaba en mi hombro. "Lección numero tres: siempre ten un segundo al mando."

_**Fin de la primera parte.**_


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

_**Disclaimer de Coloradoandcolorado1:**_

En este capitulo se nombraran algunas direcciones y calles alrededor de Baker Street. Por favor tengan en cuenta que no son reales.

En algún momento la historia tendrá un punto de vista consistente, pero por ahora cambiara de primera persona (Molly) a tercera persona. ¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando un One-shot cobra vida por si mismo!

Todos los créditos son para Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los brillantes Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss.

El primer capitulo esta basado en la canción "The Lonely". El resto es una adaptación de "La Casa Vacía" de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Consiéntanse y vayan a leerla.

* * *

_Witzy Witzy araña subió su telaraña._

_Vino la lluvia, y se la llevo._

_Salió el sol, y se seco la lluvia, _

_Y Witzy Witzy araña otra vez subió._

"_¿Cuál es el punto de esa canción?"_

_Era su voz, siempre su voz._

"_¿Por que le enseñamos a los niños esa canción – con todo y movimientos de manos?" él pregunto. "¿Es para enseñarles que no importa que tan duro trabajen en la vida, todo puede derrumbarse por un capricho de la naturaleza?"_

"_No," ella respondió. "Les muestra que en la vida va a haber tiempos difíciles, pero el sol siempre saldrá al final."_

_El resoplo en su despectivo modo tan usual. "Así que un arácnido decide escalar en medio de la lluvia, lo que ya en si es una labor poco provechosa. ¿Que espera ganar? ¿Cuál será su recompensa?"_

"_Llegar a la sima," ella respondió. "Vivir."_

"_Creo que una canción acerca del sufrimiento de una araña contra las abrumadoras posibilidades de no completar su pequeña tarea es difícilmente inspiradora," él declaro._

"_No estoy de acuerdo," dijo. "Si la pequeña araña puede mantenerse firme y no rendirse, es porque siempre hay esperanza."_

Y en la total obscuridad del lugar donde se encontraba, Molly Hooper comenzó a tararear de nuevo.

* * *

**Dos días antes…**

"¡Sherlock!"

El grito desesperado de Molly resonó en la noche. John Watson y Sherlock Holmes giraron al mismo tiempo para ver a un hombre gigante cargar a una inquieta Molly sobre su hombro.

Sherlock salió como un cohete, con John siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Corriendo de manera increíble para su tamaño, el hombre lanzo a Molly con brusquedad dentro de la camioneta. Acelerando el paso, Sherlock estuvo a nada de tocar la puerta que se cerraba pero fue demasiado tarde.

"¡Molly!" grito.

El vehículo se dirigía hacia el este, zigzagueando entre el trafico. Sin perder un segundo, Sherlock dio la vuelta en la esquina, su abrigo largo moviéndose tras el. Sacando su móvil, presiono un botón.

"¡Mycroft, Circuito Cerrado en Blanford desde el sur de Baker Street!" grito. "¡Camioneta blanca! Placas BD51SMR."

John corrió pero no pudo alcanzar a su amigo. Mientras la camioneta se acercaba al siguiente cruce, la luz del semáforo cambio a rojo. Ignorándola la furgoneta acelero por la intersección a pesar del sonido de las bocinas. Sin prestar atención a los autos en marcha, Sherlock siguió al vehículo ciegamente hasta terminar frente a un Fiat rojo. John se lanzo sobre el para quitarlo del camino.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Los ojos azules de Sherlock centellaron.

"¿Por qué te salve de que te atropellaran? Oh, no lo se, ¿Tal vez porque no quiero ir a otro de tus funerales?"

"¡La camioneta se escapo!" Sherlock grito, su rostro era la viva imagen del enojo y la desesperación. "¡La camioneta se escapo!"

Una patrulla llego repentinamente y Lestrade salió de ella. "¿Molly?" demando.

"Secuestrada," Sherlock dijo, mirando con rencor a John.

"¿Quién? ¿Por qué?" Lestrade paso sus dedos por su cabello entrecano.

Sherlock camino por la acera mientras John se doblo sobre sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad

"¿Estas bien?" Lestrade le preguntó.

Watson movió su mano. "No había hecho esto desde hace mucho."

"¡Oh!" Sherlock exclamo y se congelo en su sitio. "¡Llévame con Moran inmediatamente!"

"¡Espera!" Lestrade grito. "No eres parte de las autoridades. Ni siquiera estas oficialmente vivo."

Sherlock camino hacia la patrulla. "Mi hermano esta revisando la grabación de circuito cerrado. También le di un numero de placa."

"Dame el numero de placa, presumido."

" BD51SMR."

"Así que dime – dime, Sherlock- ¿Quien crees que sea tan arriesgado como para raptar a Molly debajo de nuestras narices?"

"¡Te lo diré, pero tenemos que irnos!"

Por mucho que Sherlock odiara subir a las patrullas, no dudo en entrar mientras Lestrade le pedía al oficial que conducía que acelerara.

Greg se dio la vuelta sobre su asiento y encaro al detective. "Dilo."

"Paso una hora entre el mensaje que le envié a Moran y su llegada a la casa vacía. No lo suficiente para crear un plan digno de Moriarty pero si para comunicarse con un socio."

"¿Socio?" John repitió.

"Sabia que Moran era astuto. Debió de sospechar que Molly me ayudo a fingir mi suicidio. El le ordeno a su asociado que la secuestrara si su plan de asesinarme no salía bien. Cuando arrestaste a Moran, este hombre estaba en la escena. El vio a Molly y aprovecho la oportunidad."

Sherlock respiro profundamente. "Dudo que Moran pudiera pensar en algo mas allá de esto."

"¿Entonces… que hará ese hombre con ella?" John pregunto alterándose. "¿Pedirá un rescate?"

Sherlock y Lestrade intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y después apartaron sus ojos.

"No olvidemos que hay una tercera persona involucrada," Lestrade puntualizo. "¿Alguien debe de estar conduciendo esa camioneta, no?"

Sherlock fijo su mirada en la ventana pensativo, las frías luces de la ciudad se borraban por la lluvia. No volvió a hablar durante todo el viaje.

Mientras Sherlock y John estaban en una habitación vacía con Lestrade, Sherlock pidió interrogar a Moran.

Lestrade dejo su saco sobre la silla del escritorio. "No. La respuesta es no. Pero puedes observar," dijo. "Tengo la idea de que sabes mas de Moran de lo que podemos descubrir. Hare que lo traigan."

"¿Señor?" una bonita oficial que John nunca había visto estaba de pie en la puerta. "Encontramos esto en la escena." Ella le entrego una bolsa con evidencia, que contenía un móvil y un pañuelo manchado de sangre. "Es el teléfono de la Dr. Hooper."

"Gracias." Lestrade saco su teléfono y marco rápidamente. "¿Donovan? Si, necesito que vengas. Secuestro. Molly Hooper. Si, esa Molly Hooper. No tengo tiempo de explicar. Oh, ¿Donovan? Hay algo… alguien… oh, te explicare cuando llegues."

Mientras Lestrade estaba en el teléfono, Sherlock miraba intensamente el pañuelo. Tomo la bolsa con evidencia del escritorio de Lestrade, la abrió, y examino la tela. Ordinaria, algodón barato. Con un borde color lavanda. Húmedo y mojado por la lluvia. Manchado de sangre. Un ligero olor a perfume.

"Molly debió limpiarse el labio con el," John observo.

"No es suyo. No es su perfume. Pero si lo utilizo," Sherlock dijo.

"¿Cómo se lastimo?" John pregunto.

"Moran la golpeo cuando trato de salvar…" Sherlock se puso de pie. "¿No deberías de estar interrogando a Moran ahora, Lestrade?"

* * *

El Coronel Sebastian Moran estaba sentado rígido como una tabla esperando que el Detective Inspector Lestrade entrara a la sala de interrogatorios, pero el antiguo oficial militar no podía disfrazar su perturbación. Sus delgados labios estaban presionados formando una línea, movía sus fríos ojos azules de un lado a otro. Su ceño estaba fruncido debajo de su cabello rubio. Como un animal salvaje listo para saltar, apenas si podía controlar el temblor de sus manos. Todo acerca de él decía violencia y a agresión.

Sherlock lo estudio del otro lado del espejo de doble cara. Acercándose un poco, el detective tomo nota de cada detalle en la apariencia de su enemigo. John Watson se sentó y cerró los ojos procesando toda la información que Sherlock acababa de darle.

"No lo entiendo," dijo Watson con voz cansada. "De acuerdo a lo que dices, Moran tenia el expediente de un soldado honorable. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Cuando se enfrento a un dilema moral, eligió el estilo de vida de un criminal. Moriarty lo recluto tan pronto como Moran regreso del extranjero."

John miro al hombre en cuestión. Si no supiera que era imposible, habría jurado que Moran estaba observando a Sherlock. Watson cerró los ojos. Su cabeza dolía, estaba hambriento, y tenia que ir al sanitario. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a Sherlock acerca del falso suicidio o que había pasado en estos tres años. No había hablado con Sarah o…

"Oh, Dios," murmuro. "La Sra. Hudson. Necesito decirle que estas vivo antes de que lo lea en los periódicos."

"¿Por qué estaría en los periódicos?" Sherlock solo estaba concentrado en Moran.

"Porque casi una docena de personas te vio en Baker Street. Regresar de la muerte es una noticia. Tienes que hacerte cargo de todo lo que dejaste antes de que te fueras."

"Ahora no," Sherlock dijo de repente. Aferrándose aun más al pañuelo. "Esta situación requiere de mi atención completa."

John volvió a ver a Moran quien miraba el suelo. Lentamente levanto sus ojos. Furia y odio destilaban de Moran hacia donde Sherlock estaba. John se puso de pie y camino hacia su amigo.

"Ella estará bien," dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Moran.

John Watson se sacudió. Era la expresión mas malvada que había visto en su vida.


	7. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII**

Sally Donovan bajo la velocidad y aparco su Mini Cooper en el estacionamiento. Acababa de salir de un relajante baño y planeaba sentarse a leer una buena novela de misterio cuando Lestrade le llamo para que regresara. Vistiéndose con los pantalones negros y la blusa blanca que no hace mucho se había quitado, ni siquiera se detuvo a ponerse sus lentes de contacto antes de salir por la puerta.

"¿Molly Hooper secuestrada?" se preguntó en voz alta. ¿Como Molly _me- confunden- con- las- decoraciones _podía estar envuelta en algo que desencadenara un secuestro? Sally solo había tenido unos cuantos encuentros con la patóloga y la había encontrado callada, agradable y fácil de ignorar. No el tipo de mujer que seria una victima de alto riesgo.

Pensando en eso, Sally se quedó en su lugar habitual. Con algunos giros, había puesto su largo, cabello obscuro en un moño en su nuca. Ajusto sus lentes de marco azul y tomo su bolso.

Cuando salió del elevador, miro a su amigo Bailey con el móvil en su oreja.

"¿Guy?" ella murmuro.

Deteniéndose, el bajo su teléfono. "Sala de entrevista dos."

Ella asintió agradeciéndole y dirigiéndose a la sala, aun confundida por la situación. La única persona que podía remotamente traer peligro a la vida de la Dra. Hooper era El Raro. Era el secreto más conocido en el departamento que Molly tenia un enamoramiento no correspondido por Sherlock Holmes. La única persona que no parecía saberlo era el mismo hombre. Pero él no podía ser una posibilidad. Había muerto hace tres años.

Mientras Sally daba vuelta en una esquina, miro a Lestrade a distancia hablando enfáticamente con dos hombres. Ajustando sus lentes, apresuro el paso, sus zapatillas resonaban en el suelo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. El Dr. John Watson miraba al suelo, concentrado en el mensaje que estaba escribiendo. El otro hombre le daba la espalda. Abrigo largo, rizos obscuros, bufanda morada.

"Tienes que estar bromeando," dijo, desconcertada. "¿Raro?"

Sherlock ni siquiera volteo. "Donovan."

Suspirando, Lestrade parecía como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza. "Mmm, como puedes ver, Donovan, Holmes esta de regreso."

Sally sintió como el enojo aumentaba dentro de ella como si se tratara de una olla de presión. El Raro siempre encontraba una manera de romper todas las reglas y convertir a su departamento en un circo. No sabia como era posible que de repente estuviera vivo de nuevo, y no le importaba. Pasando a un lado de él se concentro en su jefe. "¿Que tenemos?" pregunto de manera fría.

Lestrade le hizo una señal para que se apartaran. Dándole una mirada de enojo al detective asesor, ella se movió unos pasos.

"¿A que rayos esta jugando?" ella siseo.

"Moriarty tenia asesinos siguiéndome, también a Watson y a la casera de Holmes. Tenían ordenes de matarnos si el no se suicidaba."

"¿Qué?"

"Holmes fingió su suicidio para salvarnos y ha pasado tres años rastreando a los asesinos. Ahora capturo al ultimo, Sebastian Moran."

Sally considero todos los hechos. "Espera. ¿Moran? ¿No fue el que estaba jugando a las cartas con Adair la noche que lo asesinaron?"

"Buena memoria. Si. Tenemos la presunta arma homicida en evidencia. La uso para matar a Adair y esta noche trato de dispararle a Holmes. Acabábamos de arrestar a Moran cuando Molly Hooper fue secuestrada a unos pasos de nosotros."

"¿Por que estaba la Dra. Hooper ahí? Oh, ya veo." Sally lo había descubierto. "El Raro la manipulo para que lo ayudara."

"Indudablemente. Iré a interrogar a Moran ahora. Quiero que revises estos documentos. Después quiero que encuentres que es lo que nos falta acerca de él y lo consigas."

Donovan acepto la carpeta manila y dijo confiadamente. "Si, señor."

* * *

Desafortunadamente, el interrogatorio termino antes de iniciar.

"No hablare contigo hasta que mi representante este aquí," Moran anuncio cuando Lestrade dio un paso dentro de la habitación. "Aunque, de cualquier forma, tengo algo que decirle a él."

El Detective Inspector hizo un leve movimiento en la comisura de su boca. Tenia que tomar una decisión rápida. La ley requería que respetara la petición de Moran. Pero la ley no decía nada de un hombre muerto hablando con el sospechoso cuando el mismo lo había pedido.

En la habitación al otro lado del espejo, Sherlock observaba, "¿Como es que Moran gana en las cartas? No tiene cara de póker. Puedo leer todo sobre el."

Aun cuando habían pasado tres años sin estar con su mejor amigo, John aun podía saber cuando Sherlock estaba llegando a su límite. Una delgada capa de transpiración cubría la frente del detective. Estaba de pie completamente quieto y en contadas ocasiones parpadeaba. El doctor sabía que Sherlock estaba lívido porque su victoria final sobre Moriarty le había sido arrebatada frente a sus ojos y no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Pero había otra emoción contenida en su rostro de alabastro que John no podía descifrar. Todo lo que sabía es que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Lestrade abrió la puerta y entro. "Quiere hablar contigo."

John respiro profundamente. "Sherlock, Moran intento asesinarte hace un momento. Quizás no deberías…"

Los ojos de Sherlock destellaron por el enojo. "¿Que sugieres, John? ¿Que deje pasar esta oportunidad única de que divulgue donde esta Molly?"

"No tienes mucho tiempo," Lestrade dijo. Después agrego, "No tengo nada que lo vincule con el secuestro."

Sherlock le dirigió una mirada significativa al inspector, después salió al pasillo. Cerro sus ojos para calmar sus emociones que luchaban por salir a flote dentro de el. Enojo, culpa, miedo, pánico todo trataba de expresarse. Encerrándolas una vez más, Sherlock giro la perilla y entro a la sala de interrogación.

Los dos enemigos se miraron a los ojos. Sherlock hablo primero.

"Lestrade dice que tienes un mensaje para mi."

"Si. La policía solo tiene evidencia circunstancial contra mi y no será suficiente."

"No es verdad. La pistola de aire te vincula con el asesinato de Adair. Y puedo probar que trataste de dispararme esta noche."

Moran sonrió. "¿Ese pequeño incidente? Era una broma inocente entre dos amigos."

Sherlock golpeo la mesa con su mano provocando un estruendo. "¡Estas desperdiciando mi tiempo!"

Moran no reaccionó solo arqueo una ceja. "Es curioso que dijeras eso," dijo y se recargo en su asiento. "¿Sabes en que estaba pensando? Tiempo. Y el hecho de que nunca tenemos suficiente. No sabemos cual será nuestro último día. Podemos pensar que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con aquellos que nos aman, pero ellos se irán antes de que lo sepamos, y nunca los veremos otra vez. Es tan triste."

Moran levantó su mano izquierda y la dejo caer en un dramático gesto de trivialidad. Su mano derecha estaba esposada a la mesa.

Del otro lado del cristal, John se estremeció. "Molly," susurro.

Volteo a ver a Lestrade, pero el detective permanecía intensamente concentrado en Holmes. "Vamos, Sherlock. Atrápalo."

"¿A que estas jugando?" Sherlock se paro frente a la mesa, su rostro sin ninguna expresión.

"Yo no juego." Moran sonrió. "Excepto al póker."

"En eso eres diferente a tu amo."

"¿Quién?" Moran levanto sus espesas cejas.

"Moriarty. El hombre que mando hacer esa arma de aire con sus especificaciones especiales." Sherlock lentamente camino al otro lado de la pequeña habitación, Moran lo siguió con ojos llenos de odio.

"No se de que hablas," Moran dijo.

"El siempre quiso estar un paso mas adelante. Pero después de nuestro 'incidente' en la casa vacía, no creo que tu seas igual."

Moran simplemente sonrió.

"El juego de palabras no es tu fuerte, desafortunadamente. Al menos con Moriarty, me enfrentaba a un genio. Tu eres un lacayo." Sherlock dijo decepcionado.

"¿Entonces soy un lacayo?" La ruda complexión de Moran se obscureció.

"No eres un oponente digno." Sherlock se recargo en la pared. Su voz permaneció tranquila y controlada, pero John podía escuchar la furia debajo de la superficie. "Una pálida imitación del difunto James Moriarty. El se disparo, sabes."

La vena en el cuello de Moran comenzó a pulsar mientras el antiguo coronel comenzó a respirar con fuerza.

Enderezándose, Sherlock se rasco la cabeza. "Se dice que eras su mejor amigo. Pero Moriarty no tenía amigos. El tenía gente a la que controlaba o intimidaba. ¿De que tipo eras tu?"

Mientras Lestrade y John permanecían con la mirada fija en la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, no notaron a Sally que entraba en la habitación. ¿Por que Lestrade lo dejo entrar ahí? Pensó, sorprendida.

Sherlock continúo sin detenerse. "Esta claro que eras su mascota. El movía los hilos y tu saltabas. ¿Le preguntabas que tan alto?"

El detective rodeo a Moran lentamente hasta quedar detrás de él. "Moriarty no jugaba bien con otros. No compartía. Era un psicópata que tal vez te dejo creer que confiaba en ti, pero solo te utilizaba para hacer su trabajo sucio."

Sherlock se inclino para susurrar al oído de Moran. "Para él eras un perro callejero con una correa."

Con un gruñido Moran se puso de pie, tirando la silla donde estaba al abalanzarse sobre Holmes. Habría alcanzado al detective de no ser por la cadena que lo ataba. "¡Miserable hijo de perra! ¡Tu no sabes nada!"

"¿No?" Sherlock se rio de manera burlona. "Soy el que rompió la organización de Moriarty. Soy el que sabe cada aspecto de cómo trabajaba. No puedes engañarme. El era el jefe; tu no eras nada."

Moran tenia una delgada línea de saliva corriendo por su barbilla. "¡Tu eres el que no es nada! ¡Deberías de estar muerto. Estarías muerto de no ser por Molly Hooper! ¡Pero ella pagara ahora, ¿no es así? Nunca la encontraras a tiempo!"

Con un destello de victoria en su mirada, Sherlock se dio la vuelta hacia el espejo de dos caras. "¿Es suficiente para acusarlo?" pregunto en voz alta.

Moran volvió a sentarse en la silla, su rostro morado por el enojo. Sherlock lo miro de manera amenazante.

"Te venceré, como vencí a Moriarty," dijo fríamente. "No ganaras. Tengo todos los ases."

Lestrade miro a Donovan. "Prepara todo para tener esa acusación mañana a primera hora. Quiero su computadora, su móvil, su auto. Rayos, saquen todo de su casa. Consigue los registros telefónicos y trae a O'Brien para que recupere toda la información que haya sido borrada."

"Ahora mismo, jefe," Donovan dijo y rápidamente dejo la habitación. Por mas que odiara admitirlo, El Raro había hecho un buen trabajo.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**N/T: **No se exactamente por que, pero tengo la impresión de que este capitulo les gustara. Disfruten su lectura.

_Biffy316_

**Capitulo VIII**

Sherlock disfruto el momento mientras Moran era sacado de la sala de interrogación. "¡Soy muy bueno!" el detective exclamo energizado.

Camino por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Lestrade. John, a quien los eventos de la noche ya le habían alcanzado, descansaba en una de las sillas para visitas mientras el detective escribía rápidamente en su computadora.

"Tenemos lo que necesitamos para conseguir una orden," Lestrade dijo levantando la mirada. "¿Por qué no te vas a casa? No podemos hacer mucho a esta hora."

"¿De que estas hablando?" Sherlock se acerco al escritorio.

"Vete a casa," Lestrade repitió, mientras seguía escribiendo.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. "Tal vez sea como tu resuelves los casos, Lestrade, quizás por eso tu record tan bajo de casos cerrados en los últimos tres años, pero yo trabajo. Usare tu computadora…"

John rodo los ojos mientras Lestrade se ponía de pie para ver a Sherlock a la cara.

"¡No estas escuchando!" Lestrade grito.

"Mi hermano tiene el infortunado habito de no escuchar las cosas que no le gustan," dijo una voz particularmente articulada desde la puerta.

Watson rio en voz baja. Por supuesto, si Sherlock estaba de regreso, Mycroft Holmes no se encontraría muy lejos. El observo al hombre con el traje a rayas, corbata roja, y apariencia ecuánime. Mycroft parecía no haber envejecido ni un solo día desde la última vez que lo había visto. ¿Cuándo había sido eso? Oh si. El funeral de Sherlock. Gradualmente la sonrisa de John fue desapareciendo mientras miraba el rostro de Mycroft. El hombre no parecía ni remotamente sorprendido de ver a su hermano menor sano y salvo.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo," Sherlock dijo, arrebatando el DVD que Mycroft le ofrecía.

"Incluso yo debo de obedecer las leyes del tiempo y la física," Mycroft dijo secamente.

Sherlock giro la computadora de Lestrade hacia donde estaba e inserto el disco. "¿Qué encontraste?"

"El Circuito Cerrado capturo la camioneta hasta el código de tiempo 21247. En ese punto, el vehículo paso junto a un camión grande y cuando llego a la siguiente cámara ya había desaparecido."

"Inútil," Sherlock murmuro. "¿Qué hay de la placa?"

"Anthea la rastreo. La camioneta fue…"

"… reportada como robada una semana atrás de la Florería Gorssman," Sally interrumpió, quedándose justo detrás de Mycroft, que se dio la vuelta e inclino su cabeza hacia ella.

Sherlock fulmino a su hermano con la mirada. "Cualquiera pensaría que con todos tus contactos serias de mas ayuda."

Mycroft suspiro como un mártir en sufrimiento. "¿En primer lugar por que me llamaste?"

"En el momento era la decisión mas lógica." Sherlock dijo gruñendo.

"Por cierto ¿Cómo resultaron esos experimentos del derivado de alquitrán y carbón en Mozambique?" Mycroft pregunto divertido.

Sherlock lo fulmino con la mirada. "Hubo una explosión," finalmente contesto.

John suspiro, ya no tenia dudas. Sherlock y Mycroft estuvieron en contacto durante estos tres años.

"Bien," Lestrade dijo, cansado de escuchar a los hermanos Holmes pelear entre ellos. "Buscaremos en cada pulgada de la vida de Moran y traeremos a Molly de regreso. Sherlock, John, Sr. Holmes – váyanse a casa."

"Pasare la noche aquí," Sherlock anuncio.

"No, no lo harás." Lestrade le hablo al detective asesor en el tono que utilizaría un padre con su hijo petulante.

John miro fijamente a Mycroft, pero el Holmes mayor no regreso la mirada o invito a su hermano a quedarse con el.

"Sherlock, le envié un mensaje a Sarah acerca de todo esto. Te quedaras con nosotros," John dijo.

La mente de Sherlock parecía estar en otra parte. "No gracias. Ire a Baker Street."

"Me temo que no, Sherlock. Anderson y su equipo aun están ahí. Sigue siendo la escena del crimen," Lestrade dijo.

"¿Anderson esta en mi departamento?" Los ojos azules de Sherlock se obscurecieron.

John se masajeo el puente de la nariz. "Sherlock, deja de ser un necio estúpido. Solo ven a casa conmigo."

Envolviendo su bufanda con un movimiento fluido, Sherlock paso a un lado de Mycroft y Donovan mirando de reojo hacia atrás. "Iré al departamento de Molly. Necesito usar su computadora."

"¿Que le paso a tu ultima computadora?" Mycroft le pregunto.

Sherlock siguió caminando. "Estuvo envuelta en la explosión. Obviamente."

* * *

Molly Hooper despertó con un dolor de cabeza que era mucho peor que la más fuerte resaca por vino tinto que hubiera experimentado. Incluso mover sus ojos debajo de sus parpados le causaba un incesante palpitar en las sienes. Despegando su lengua del paladar, trato de tragar saliva varias veces, pero lo que en realidad necesitaba era un poco de agua. Lamio sus agrietados labios y sintió como el superior estaba inflamado y dolía. ¿Qué había pasado?

Fue solo cuando trato de mover sus brazos y sus piernas cuando recordó la aguja en su hombro y al hombre de la camioneta. Abrió los ojos y jadeo. Estaba recostada sobre el suelo en una obscuridad total.

_Tranquilízate,_ pensó. _Probablemente solo te dio una benzodiacepina_. _Tu cabeza se aclarara dentro de poco._

Mientras la bruma se despejaba en su mente, trato de recordar todos los eventos de esa noche. Sherlock, el busto, la pelea, John. El hombre que la cargaba sobre su hombro y después la lanzo dentro de una camioneta. Lentamente movió las manos sobre la superficie donde estaba recostada, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era un piso extremadamente duro. Con un gruñido, logro sentarse. Donde sea que estuviera, era un lugar sofocado con pocas corrientes de aire. Ella se hizo hacia atrás y extendiendo su brazo, buscando la pared. Pero cuando sus dedos rozaron la superficie se sorprendió por la suavidad. Arreglándoselas para ponerse sobre sus manos y pies, gateo hasta la pared y toco mas arriba. Se sentía como material para embalar.

Confundida, Molly se puso de pie, peleando contra las nauseas. Metódicamente, toco toda la habitación. Era del tamaño de un closet grande, y estaba vacía. Tres paredes estaban cubiertas con el suave material. La puerta estaba en la cuarta pared, y también estaba cubierta con la espuma. Tomo la perilla y lentamente la giro, pero estaba cerrada.

El palpitar de su cabeza era insoportable, Molly se deslizo de nuevo en el suelo y miro por debajo de la puerta. A través del pequeño espacio solo pudo ver más obscuridad. "Ayuda," trató de gritar pero lo que se escuchó fue un susurro rasposo.

"Esta bien. ESTA BIEN," se dijo así misma tratando de calmarse. "Sherlock nos vio. Esta en camino. Llegara pronto."

* * *

Sherlock utilizo la llave extra que Molly le había regalado para entrar al apartamento. Encendió las luces y rápidamente registro la habitación. Nadie había estado ahí. Lentamente se dirigió a la cocina y vio los platos apilados en el fregadero. ¿Se había ofrecido a lavarlos? No parecía algo que el haría.

Durante su semana con ella, no había entrado a la habitación de Molly, excepto por esa vez que ella movió su computadora portátil del lugar donde él la dejaba. Pero esta noche Sherlock quería verla. Encendió las luces y puso atención a todos los detalles de esa habitación. En la cama y de manera descuidada estaba la blusa rosa que Molly había llevado al trabajo. Era simple algodón, con volados en el cuello. _¿Por qué insistía tanto en cambiarse de ropa?_ Sherlock se pregunto .Aunque no era estilizado o atractivo, su atuendo había sido aceptable.

Ausentemente camino hasta el pequeño tocador de madera. Junto una figura de un hada estaba un libro gastado, _Bailando con la invisible. _El sonrió. _Novela de época con ideales románticos. _Tomando una botella de perfume, inhalo. _Limpio, un poco floral, femenino._ Olía justo como ella. La dejo junto a un par de pequeños aretes de oro.

Fue hacia la mesa de noche. La caja sobre su reloj despertador era de _Algo para recordar,_ una de las películas que ella había insistido en ver mientras el hacia su investigación tres días atrás. _Una tontería sentimental diseñada para jugar con la esperanza de las personas de encontrar a su alma gemela. _Eso es lo que le había tratado de decir, pero ella lo había callado.

Una pila de libros estaba en el suelo junto a su cama. Cuando Sherlock le preguntó si tenía un lector electrónico, Molly negó con la cabeza.

"Amo como se sienten los libros, escuchar el crujido la primera vez que lo abres. Venir a casa de la librería con una nueva lectura es un placer," ella le explico.

Sherlock levanto los libros. _Silencio: El Poder de los Introvertidos en un Mundo que no Deja de Hablar. _Sherlock rápidamente dedujo su motivación para leer ese: _Quiere sentirse segura de que ser una persona callada esta bien._

_Probando a Darwin: Convirtiendo la Biología en Matemática. _Sherlock dejo el libro. _Tiene mente científica. Quiere seguir con su preparación. _Dentro de la portada había una nota para realizar una llamada por los artículos del la _Revista de Patología _de la Sociedad Patológica de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Sherlock asintió en aprobación. _Lista, hábil, detallista. Interesada en compartir sus investigaciones y recibir reconocimiento por su trabajo._

El tercer libro era obviamente nuevo porque había utilizado el recibo de compra, fechado hace dos días, como separador. Pero el tema lo confundió: _Pensar, Rápido y Lento. _Sherlock frunció el ceño. Este no era el tipo de material que Molly leía. Desorientado, dejo el libro con los otros y metió la mano a su bolsillo para tocar el pañuelo que ella había utilizado.

Cuando dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, se dio cuenta por primera vez de una imagen poco costosa enmarcada en la pared del dormitorio. Era una bailarina con un tutu elegante y romántico, con un corpiño azul y plateado. Estaba de pie sola tras bambalinas, mirando al la audiencia detrás de la cortina oculta por la obscuridad. Aunque solo se veía su perfil, el artista capturo perfectamente la emoción y ansiedad de la bailarina. Esta imagen era Molly completamente.

Molly, quien estaba libre de todo engaño.

Cuando el primer descubrimiento apareció en su mente, se desencadenó una serie de ideas, que llegaron a él como las olas llegan a la orilla.

Molly era exactamente quien aparentaba ser, justo como la bailarina, como todo en ese apartamento. Ella era cálida, buena. Se preocupaba. Y la única razón que tenia para comprar el tercer libro era poder entenderlo mejor.

Porque a ella no solo le gustaba, como había descubierto esa Navidad.

Ella lo amaba.

El se dejo caer pesadamente en la orilla de la cama. Por mas brillante que fuera, Sherlock sabia que John estaba en lo cierto al llamarlo "despistado" cuando se hablaba de sentimientos, los propios y los ajenos. A menos claro, que pudiera utilizar esos sentimientos para obtener lo que quería.

"_Siempre me he preocupado por ti, Sherlock, porque esa es quien soy. No voy a cambiar. Pero después de esta noche quiero de dejas de utilizar mis sentimientos para tomar ventaja de mi."_

Sus palabras eran un eco agridulce en su mente. Constantemente era rudo con ella. Pero era más cruel cuando la trataba de manera linda, haciéndole un cumplido intencional o sonriéndole cuando necesitaba algo.

Mycroft siempre estaría ahí porque era su familia. John siempre estaría ahí porque era su mejor amigo. Pero Molly siempre estaría ahí porque ella había decidido amarlo. No las manipulaciones y juegos de poder que La Mujer le había ofrecido. Era un irrevocable amor que era profundo y tierno.

No había hecho nada para merecer su afecto y lealtad. Molly lo amaba… por ser él.

Tragando con dificultad, Sherlock se aferro al pañuelo.

" Te encontrare," le dijo a la habitación vacia.


	9. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

Cansado y helado hasta los huesos, John Watson pudo haber caído directamente en la cama cuando llego a casa. Dios sabía que era eso lo que quería. Pero su mente seguía disparada desde que salió de la oficina de Lestrade. Sarah estaba dormida desde hace horas y John no quería arriesgarse a despertarla con sus vueltas en la cama, así que fue hacia la pequeña cocina y se preparo una taza de te. Sentándose en su silla favorita, se quito los zapatos, se recargo, y suspiro. Aun exhausto por el gran rango de emociones que había experimentado esa noche, John no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sherlock estaba vivo.

No lo hubiera creído de no haber visto al detective con sus propios ojos. Su mejor amigo no parecía haber cambiado mucho en estos tres años. Imperioso, demandante, arrogante, enloquecedor, brillante, sincero.

Sherlock no tenía ni siquiera diez minutos de haber regresado a la vida de John cuando ya se encontraban en medio de una investigación criminal, justo como cuando visitaron el 221B de Baker Street por primera vez. Pero este no era cualquier crimen. Su amiga había sido secuestrada frente a sus ojos.

"¿John?" Sarah encendió la lámpara de mesa y fue hacia el sofá, sus ojos azules aun adormilados.

"Lo siento," comenzó a disculparse rápidamente, pero ella lo detuvo mientras tomaba asiento.

"Estaba medio despierta de todas formas," dijo, mirando a John con cuidado. "Todo este asunto de Sherlock… ¿Cómo estas?"

John tomo un sorbo de te. No intentaría ocultarle nada; ella lo conocía muy bien. "Estoy feliz de que se encuentre con vida. Estoy molesto porque mintió. Es mucho que procesar."

Sarah asintió. Ella había visto directamente lo que John había padecido por la "muerte" de Sherlock y recordaba muy bien lo que le costo traerlo de regreso desde el borde de la desesperación. El se había aferrado a ella como un hombre en el medio del mar, solo y perdido. Quizás vivir juntos fue una decisión rápida después del funeral, pero habían logrado que funcionara. Sarah tenia la sospecha de que el amor de John por la aventura no se iría fácilmente, así que apoyo su interés en seguir casos criminales y estudiar armas. Y cuando el expreso su deseo de trabajar con antiguos compañeros que tenían problemas para ajustarse a la vida de civil, ella lo alentó de todo corazón.

"¿Quieres hablarlo?" Sara pregunto, pasando sus dedos por su cabello castaño dorado.

"No en este momento," el respondió. "¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? Iré en un minuto."

Ella se levantó y tiernamente lo beso en la cabeza. "Buenas noches, cariño. Te amo."

El tomo una de sus manos y la beso en el dorso. "Te amo."

Con mirada cálida John la observo salir de la habitación. De toda la buena fortuna con la que su vida había sido bendecida, ella era incomparable.

Llevo su taza a la cocina y la lavo. Inclinándose contra el fregadero, pensó en lo que tenía que hacer por la mañana. No tenia horas que cubrir en la clínica hasta la tarde, así que podría encontrarse con Sherlock y ver que era lo que su amigo había descubierto, porque sabía que Sherlock no dormiría esa noche.

John había extrañado esto – la acción. El había extrañado a Sherlock.

* * *

Molly despertó de la misma manera en la que había ido a dormir: en un piso helado a obscuras. Pero no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí, cuando se había quedado dormida, y por cuanto, o al menos que hora era en ese momento. Sus captores no habían regresado a revisar como se encontraba, a menos que lo hicieran cuando estaba dormida, pero si eso hubiera pasado ella los habría escuchado.

Su garganta estaba seca e irritada, y pensar en un vaso de agua solamente la hacía más miserable. El palpitar en su cabeza había incrementado, probablemente por la deshidratación. _No comí ni bebí nada antes de ir con Sherlock a Baker Street, _pensó. Se sentía como si eso hubiera sido hace muchísimo tiempo.

Luchando contra la necesidad de llorar, Molly se puso de pie una vez mas y trato de abrir la puerta. El candado estaba puesto y no importaba cuantas veces golpeara con su hombro, la puerta permanecía firme. Ella llevo su atención una vez mas hacia las paredes, tocándolas y recorriendo la pequeña habitación buscando algo, lo que fuera, a lo que aferrarse. Sin ningún éxito, se puso a gatas buscando en el suelo. Lo único que había era un clip para papel.

Sentándose con la espalda contra la puerta, trato de controlar las pequeñas burbujas de la histeria. _¿Me dejaron aquí para morir? _Pensó.

"No morirás." La voz de Sherlock lleno la habitación, o quizás solo su mente.

"¿De verdad?" Molly se ahogo con un sollozo. "Entonces tal vez me vuelva loca, porque tu eres una ilusión."

"Molly," dijo el en tono de reproche.

"Solo me dejaron aquí," dijo. "El hombre que me llevo dijo que era el segundo al mando de Moran. Moran era el segundo al mando de Moriarty. Esa no es una tarjeta de presentación de bondad o sanidad ¿o si?"

"Cierto," Sherlock admitió. "Pero sabes que estoy en este caso. Y soy mas listo que esos tipos."

"Esta bien," Molly dijo quedamente, tratando de estabilizar su respiración. "Confió en ti."

"Como debería de ser," dijo el. "Mantén la calma. Te encontrare."

* * *

El Detective Inspector Lestrade dejo que Sally Donovan se encargara de la mucama de Moran, una mujer mayor y molesta con delgado cabello castaño y una boca sucia sobre todo para los policías que habían tocado la puerta con una orden de cateo. Notando que seguramente había corrido a casa para cambiar su ropa por una falda de tweed gris y una blusa color crema, Lestrade trato de no sonreír mientras Donovan intentaba mantener su expresión profesional frente a la mujer amante de las malas palabras.

Dejándolas en la entrada, el subió las escaleras de la modesta casa y observo como su gente revisaba metódicamente todas las cosas. Lestrade se sentía seguro de que encontrarían algunas pistas de la identidad del cómplice de Moran. Mientras tanto su teléfono sonaba impacientemente.

_¿Algo?_

_-SH_

Soportando la urgencia de decirle a Sherlock una vez por todas que el no trabajaba para el detective asesor, Lestrade escribió su respuesta.

_Aun no._

_-Lestrade._

Sally se le unió, mirando escaleras abajo a la mucama con la mirada fulminante. "Esa si que es una buena pieza de trabajo. Dice que Moran es la sal de la tierra."

"Claro," Lestrade dijo de mala gana. "Asegurate de que busquen en cada hueco y esquina, ¿Quieres? ¿Tenemos su computadora y su móvil?"

"Están de camino a la oficina," ella respondió. "O'Brien esta listo y esperando revisarlas con pinzas especiales."

"¿Señor?" un oficial les hizo señales para que entraran a la segunda habitación que era el estudio de Moran. "Encontramos un compartimento secreto en el fondo de este cajón del escritorio."

Lestrade observo emocionado como los contenidos del cajón secreto salían a la luz: una pequeña pistola, muchos rollos de dinero, y una libreta negra. Tomando la libreta paso por las paginas que estaban repletas de columnas con iníciales, números y otras combinaciones de letras, y fechas de hace algunos años.

"Moran es anticuado. No archivos de computadora para el," murmuro.

Sally se inclino para ver mejor. "Entiendo las fechas, ¿Pero que quieren decir los números?" se pregunto en voz alta.

"Quiero que Sherlock la revise," Lestrade dijo.

Escondiendo su descontento, ella asintió. "Si, jefe."

"Estas a cargo aquí, Donovan." Lestrade bajo las escaleras y saco su teléfono. "¿Sherlock? Si, veme en mi oficina. Tenemos algo."

* * *

Los ojos azul claro de Sherlock brillaban mientras cuidadosamente se fijaba en cada detalle de la libreta. John lo miro, notando el dramático contraste de su piel terriblemente pálida con el moretón en su mejilla. Claramente Sherlock no había dormido.

Lestrade puso sus manos en la cintura. "¿Y bien?"

Sherlock cerró el libro. "Este es un record que Moran lleva acerca de las deudas que diferentes personas tienen con el. Mientras tú dormías, yo investigaba. Puedo probar que Moran reviso en línea para contactarse con apostadores compulsivos por medio de diferentes sitios de mensajes, los invitaba a juegos bastante lucrativos. Primero los dejaba ganar, después hacia trampa y comenzaba a ganarles. El hacia esto para que esos idiotas infortunados tuvieran la esperanza de 'recuperar sus ganancias'. Pero nunca lo hicieron. En ocasiones el les permitía ganar naturalmente para que regresaran, pero siempre terminaba engañándolos. Pronto ellos le debían mas de lo que una persona normal podría pagar en toda su vida.

"En la libreta la fecha indica cuando inicio la deuda, las iníciales son de la persona que le debe dinero, y los números son la cantidad a pagar. Moran contaba cada libra para poder exprimir a los apostadores. Esas combinaciones de letras son un código que indica el tipo de juego en el que regularmente perdían. Hay un par de iníciales – AP – que aparece hace tres años y ahora tiene varias paginas dedicadas a el o ella, lo mas probable es que sea un hombre. Con este deuda tan grande, ¿Qué otra cosa podía tomar Moran como pago? No se trata solo de dinero, como lo demuestra su bajo estilo de vida, no, Moran reclutaba servicios para sus actos delictivos. AP es su cómplice."

Watson asintió. "Brillante."

Sherlock le dedico a su amigo una pequeña sonrisa. "¿De que otra forma podía conseguir gente para su organización? ¿Con su personalidad? El no tiene las habilidades o el carisma de Moriarty."

"Si, muy bien, ¿Quién es AP?" Lestrade preguntó.

"Esta registrado en mas de un sitio de juego en línea con el nombre LuckyAP1."

"Creo que puedo ayudar a descubrir eso, hombre."

Sherlock se dio la vuelta para ver a un joven de pie en la puerta de la oficina de Lestrade. Vestía pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera vieja que lo hacia ver como un estudiante de universidad, pero Sherlock noto signos que señalaban que estaba cerca de los treinta.

"O'Brien, te presento a Sherlock Holmes y al Dr. John Watson. Sherlock, John, este es J.T. O'Brien, nuestro genio de computadoras."

"¿Qué encontraste?" Sherlock pregunto bruscamente, su mirada no se apartaba de la computadora que O'Brien sostenía.

Si el técnico se intimido por los modales de Sherlock, nunca lo demostró. "Tu hombre, Moran, no es una mente criminal en ningún sentido de la palabra, si entiendes lo que digo. No como he escuchado acerca de Moriarty."

La mandíbula de Sherlock se tenso al escuchar la mención de Moriarty. Tenia una respuesta ingeniosa para ese joven "genio", pero O'Brien siguió hablando antes de que el pudiera decir algo. "Moran pensó que era listo al borrar sus correos enviados, pero excepto por verter acido o golpear el disco duro con un martillo, no hay nada que no pueda recuperar."

O'Brien abrió la computadora portátil de Moran y la coloco sobre el escritorio de Lestrade. "Los registros telefónicos muestran que Moran hizo una serie de llamadas al mismo numero cinco minutos después de recibir su mensaje, Sr. Holmes. Nadie respondió. Después envió un correo que decía 'Llámame.' dos minutos después envió otro a la misma dirección. Este decía '¿Dónde estas?' tres minutos después envió un tercero, pero esta vez a una dirección distinta. Decía, '¿Dónde esta? Tráelo aquí.'"

"¿Cuales son las direcciones de correo?" Sherlock pregunto.

"Vera, el primero es LuckyAP1 y el segundo es Beethoven45," O'Brien respondió.

"¿LuckyAP1? ¡Ese es nuestro AP!" John exclamo. "¿Como descubrimos quien es el o ella?"

"Es un el." O'Brien dijo y le entregó una pieza de papel a Lestrade. "Andrew Parker. Aquí esta su dirección."

"¡Excelente trabajo! ¡O'Brien es lo mas cercano que hemos tenido a ti durante estos tres años ¡" Lestrade sonrió mientras Sherlock permanecía con un rostro inexpresivo.

"Lestrade, si ya has terminado me gustaría mucho encontrar al Sr. Parker y salvar a la Dra. Hooper," Sherlock dijo abruptamente. "¡John, ven conmigo!"


	10. Capitulo X

**Capitulo X**

Lestrade golpeo la puerta del apartamento de Andrew Parker con todo un equipo preparado detrás de él. Pero no hubo respuesta.

"¡No esta en casa, Lestrade!" Sherlock volvió a gritar desde donde se encontraba con John observando la cerca. Era obvio para él que no había nadie en casa desde hace un día, incluso antes de bajar del taxi.

Con un gruñido de molestia, Greg respondió su insistente teléfono. "Lestrade. Si. Entendido."

Colgando se dio la vuelta para observar a sus oficiales. "O'Brien encontró la dirección de una casa de póker secreta que Parker frecuenta. Vámonos."

Mientras la policía bajaba las escaleras, Sherlock se quedo atrás. "Déjalos que sigan cualquier pista que ese 'genio' les haya dado," dijo con desprecio. "Parker no estará ahí."

"¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?" John pregunto.

"Observar." Sherlock asintió hacia el departamento que estaba del otro lado de la calle. La anciana mujer que vivía ahí caminaba con sus bolsas de comestibles mientras observaba a la pareja de manera no sutil. Antes de que John supiera que estaba pasando, Sherlock se abrazo a su cuello.

"Oh, John, ¿Qué hare ahora?" Sherlock grito de manera desconsolada.

Confundido, John siguió el juego. "Ya, ya," dijo, palmeando de manera incomoda la espalda de Sherlock.

Sherlock deshizo el abrazo y limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. "Lo siento," dijo en voz alta. "¡Es que estoy tan molesto!"

John miro a su amigo con admiración. Para un hombre que estaba desconectado de sus sentimientos, Sherlock era capaz de imitar emociones reales cuando fuera necesario como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

Visiblemente apenado Sherlock capto la mirada de la anciana mientras esta abría la puerta de su casa. "Lo siento. No pretendía molestarla."

"No se preocupe," dijo, mirándolo con curiosidad. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Estaré…bien," Sherlock dijo como un verdadero mártir.

"¿Puedo ayudarla con eso?" John pregunto, apuntando hacia las bolsas.

Ella sonrió agradecida. "Si, gracias.

Sherlock y John tomaron una bolsa cada uno.

"¿Usted conoce a Andrew Parker?" le pregunto la mujer a Sherlock mientras pasaban de la sala de estar azul a la cocina.

Sherlock resoplo. "Le preste dinero."

La mujer chasqueo la lengua. "No digas mas, hijo. No volverás a ver ese dinero."

"¿Qu- que?" Sherlock la miro fijamente.

Ella asintió compresivamente, dejando su bolso en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. "Andrew es un apostador, ¿No lo sabias? Oh cielos, ¿El te hizo ese horrible moretón?"

Ella acaricio la mejilla de Sherlock de manera maternal. El se mordió el labio pretendiendo contener sus lágrimas. "Le dije a Andrew que necesitaba ese dinero – mi padre tendrá una cirugía – el me golpeo."

"Es una pena. Primero, pierde el Hot Spot, después Sofía lo abandona. Ahora esta alejando a sus amigos."

"No he visto a Sofía en mucho tiempo, "Sherlock dijo, inclinándose hacia la mujer y regalándole una de sus mas encantadoras sonrisas. " ¿Usted tiene su dirección actual?"

* * *

El pequeño departamento era muy pequeño para tener un piano, aun así había uno en la mayor parte de la sala. Sherlock lo observo por un momento, después regreso su atención a la pequeña mujer rubia que los había dejado entrar en su casa. Vistiendo una bata floral y zapatos altos, Sofía Ivansky estaba de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Qué quieren?" pregunto con voz rasposa.

"¿Dónde esta su esposo?" John pregunto.

Sofía le contesto de manera fría. "El no es mi esposo. No lo he visto o he hablado con el en un mes."

"Esa es una mentira," Sherlock aseguro, inspeccionando los marcos de fotografía sobre el piano. "Hablo con el ayer."

Asustada por la seguridad en su voz, Sofía se tambaleo un poco, John se acerco y la estabilizo tomándola del brazo. "Eso no es cierto," dijo entre tosidos.

"Dígame," Sherlock dijo de manera arrogante, "¿Se convirtió en alcohólica antes o después de que Moran la estrangulara y le rompiera la mano?"

Sofía no respondió en su lugar parpadeo lentamente y se hundió en el sofá. "¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Usted."

"¿Cómo?" ella susurro.

"¿Quiere que le diga lo que se sobre usted?" pregunto con tono travieso.

"Si." Los ojos acuosos de Sofía lo miraron con reservas.

Sherlock comenzó. "Nació en Rusia pero salió de ahí cuando era joven. Es una alcohólica, lo ha sido desde hace dos años, tal vez tres. La música es una pasión y una fuente de dolor para usted. Es por eso que rechaza a su novio. El, por otra parte, haría cualquier cosa por usted."

Sofía se mantuvo sentada en silencio por un minuto. "¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"Su Ingles es impecable, pero aun conserva un poco de acento. Esta, como usualmente se dice, pasada de copas, eso lo indica su caminar inestable y el distintivo olor a whisky en su aliento. Estar ebria a esta hora de la mañana solo puede significar un problema crónico con la bebida, el cual comenzó después de que perdió su carrera musical.

"Su amor por la música es evidente: su dirección de correo, el piano en la sala, su foto cantando en el escenario." El tomo una foto de Sofía frente a un micrófono usando un brillante vestido rojo. "Pero también es una profunda pena porque su mano derecha y sus dedos obviamente se fracturaron de una manera en la que nunca sanaron correctamente. Ya no puede tocar. También se que ya no puede hacerlo porque su piano esta cubierto con polvo, eso es el resultado de no haberlo tocado en mucho tiempo. Pero es algo que tiene en alta estima y un lazo sentimental, así que a pesar de todo se lo quedo."

"su voz rasposa y la constante tos indica daño en las cuerdas vocales por estrangulamiento. Esa condición le impide seguir cantando. La única persona que tendría una razón para dañarla es Moran. ¿Por qué? Para darle a Parker un 'incentivo' extra y convencerlo de unirse a su red criminal, además de la deuda de juego. Usted lo culpa y lo rechaza por la perdida de su carrera. Por eso lo dejo. El, de cualquier manera, la ama y continua haciendo todo lo Moran le pide para mantenerla a salvo."

Sofía saco su mano del bolsillo de la bata y se las mostro. "Andrew me llevo con los mejores cirujanos. Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Lo supe desde el principio. El siempre mantuvo la esperanza."

Ella se puso de pie y camino hasta el piano. "Apenas había terminado la escuela cuando Andrew me contrato para tocar y cantar en su bar." Ella sonrió. "Esos fueron días hermosos. La música es todo para mí, y Andrew quería entregarme el mundo. Incluso convirtió las oficinas sobre el bar en un estudio de grabación, solo para mí. Después todo se derrumbo."

"¿Por el juego?" John pregunto.

Ella gruño molesta. "Andrew no podía parar. Hace tres años conoció a Moran en internet. Primero perdimos la casa. Después tuvo que cerrar el bar. Le debía demasiado dinero. El intento salir de eso; fue cuando Moran me ataco. Ato un cable en mi garganta hasta que me desmaye. Cuando desperté, mi mano estaba destrozada. Después de eso, Andrew obedeció a Moran. Nunca lo cuestiono, nunca piso fuera de las líneas. Solo hacia lo que se le ordenaba."

"¿Incluso raptar a Molly Hooper?" Sherlock pregunto fríamente.

Sofía aparto la mirada.

"¿Donde esta ella?" Sherlock exigió saber.

Sofía negó con la cabeza de manera caprichosa. "No se de lo que hablas. Nunca me involucro."

Sherlock tomo asiento y se froto las sienes. "Moran trato de localizar a Parker, pero el no contesto. Moran sabia que Parker siempre contestaría a sus llamadas, así que la contacto. Usted hizo que Parker llamara a Moran y así recibió sus órdenes: secuestrar a Molly Hooper. ¿A donde la llevaron? Un lugar donde no pudiera ser vista o escuchada. Un lugar donde solo el tuviera acceso." Sherlock se puso de pie rápidamente. "¡Se donde esta!"

"¿A dónde vamos?" John pregunto mientras salían corriendo del lugar, dejando la puerta abierta.

"¡Música!" Sherlock grito.

* * *

Un minuto después de que dejaron el apartamento, Sofía tomo una decisión. Paso saliva con dificultad y tomo el teléfono.


	11. Capitulo XI

_**N/T: **Bueno, estoy tan emocionada por el hecho de que la temporada tres de Sherlock comenzara a grabarse que a modo de celebración decidí actualizar antes esta semana. Espero disfruten este capitulo que ya falta muy poco para que **The Lonely** llegue a su fin. _

_Biffy316_

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

Saltando los escalones del frente de la casa de Sofía, Sherlock detuvo el primer taxi que miro y los dos hombres entraron en el.

"Un bar llamado el Hot Spot. ¿Lo conoce?" Sherlock se aferro a la orilla de su asiento.

"Seguro que si, joven. Un lugar popular en su tiempo, pero esta cerrado. ¿Aun así quiere ir?" el conductor pregunto amablemente.

"Habrá un pago extra si nos lleva ahí en un tiempo record," Sherlock le prometió.

"Por supuesto." El conductor salió de la curva como si estuviera en el Grand Prix.

"¿Por qué el Hot Spot?" John pregunto.

"Parker no tenia otra orden mas que llevarse a Molly. No tuvo el tiempo para buscar un lugar secreto donde esconderla. Es razonable que la haya llevado a un lugar que conoce bien, alguna parte familiar. ¿Donde mejor que su antiguo negocio? Sobre el bar hay un estudio de grabación, donde seguramente habrá una cabina a prueba de sonido. Nadie la escucharía gritar por ayuda. Ella esta ahí, John, esta ahí," Sherlock dijo con determinación. "Lo se."

* * *

Molly se sentó de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos, y el corazón latiendo descontrolado. Había pasado horas recitando oraciones que su Abuela le había enseñado cuando niña. Después trato de cantar para mantener el ánimo, pero su garganta dolía demasiado, así que termino tarareando. Comenzó con canciones pop, seguidas por éxitos de Broadway del musical Wicked y Les Mis. Al final, solo tenía suficiente energía para tararear algunas melodías simples de su niñez.

Pero entonces algo en la sofocada habitación cambio. En pánico, rápidamente corrió a refugiarse en la esquina más alejada de la puerta. Molly escucho un sonido metálico y pasos acercándose. Alguien venia.

Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba por la anticipación. Su captor era un hombre gigantesco. Si era él a quien escuchaba, no había manera de que pudiera enfrentarlo de manera física. Pero podía utilizar el factor sorpresa. Tomando el clip para papeles de su bolsillo, lo estiro hasta que formo una línea. Después lo puso entre dos de lo dedos de su mano derecha hasta que solo sobresalieron las dos puntas afiladas. Molly se agazapo, cerro los ojos, y acerco sus rodillas a su pecho. Si podía hacerlo creer que estaba inconsciente tal vez tendría una oportunidad.

Después de horas de silencio, la llave sonó como un trueno mientras abría la cerradura. Molly trato de concentrarse en mantener su respiración y su rostro sereno pensando en el aspecto imperturbable de Sherlock.

La calidez de un rayo de luz golpeo su mejilla mientras la pesada respiración de un sujeto corpulento se acercaba. Ella sintió su aliento caliente en su rostro mientras se agachaba junto a ella y ponía dos dedos a un costado de su garganta. El gruño satisfecho por encontrarla con pulso.

Era ahora o nunca.

Con un grito que Molly no pudo reconocer en si misma, se levanto y empujo al hombre tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo que el sujeto perdiera el equilibrio por completo. Mientras ella salto por sobre sus piernas, el hombre la tomo por el tobillo, pero Molly lo pateo. Tratando de recuperar el aliento ella corrió a ciegas de su celda a una igualmente obscura habitación. Sus ojos miraban hacia todas partes hasta que divisaron la silueta de una puerta que daba a un pasillo. Tropezándose al caminar, apenas había llegado al marco de la puerta cuando el hombre la tomo desde atrás. Gritando se dio la vuelta y lo golpeo en el rostro. El grito por el dolor mientras el clip se encajaba cerca de uno de sus ojos.

Molly corrió hacia la puerta y bajo casi volando las escaleras. En la parte de abajo la luz se colaba por una hilera de ventanas. Corriendo hacia ese lugar, no escucho al hombre alcanzarla hasta que fue muy tarde. Molly hizo una expresión de dolor cuando él la puso contra la pared y le inyecto una sustancia.

* * *

Con la promesa de dinero extra, el conductor hizo un excelente trabajo cambiando de carriles a una velocidad alarmante para llevarlos al club en menos de quince minutos. Mientras se detenían frente al lugar abandonado, Sherlock noto que la barra de metal aun resguardaba la puerta principal.

"Nadie a entrado por aquí. Llévenos atrás," el ordeno.

El conductor dio la vuelta a la cuadra. Justo cuando se acercaban al acceso por el callejón, la furgoneta blanca salió disparada como una bala, casi golpeándolos.

"¡La camioneta!" John grito. "¡Sherlock, era el mismo auto!"

Sherlock la había reconocido instantáneamente. "¡Sígalo!"

Mientras el taxi daba una vuelta rápida, John saco su móvil y marco. "Lestrade, es Watson. ¡Estamos siguiéndolos en este momento! ¡Parker! Nos dirigimos hacia… por Dios, ¿Dónde estamos?"

"¡Estamos en Park!" Sherlock grito, inclinándose tanto hacia el frente que prácticamente se encontraba en el asiento delantero.

"¡Vamos hacia el oeste en Park, acabamos de pasar Willow! Molly fue llevada a un club llamado el Hot Spot."

"Ella no esta ahí," Sherlock dijo con tono afectado. "Esta en esa camioneta. ¿Por que otra cosa iría Parker al club en el momento exacto en que nosotros hacíamos lo mismo? Sofía debió de habernos delatado. ¡Estúpido, estúpido!" se grito a si mismo.

"Parker esta en la misma camioneta blanca que utilizo anoche," John le repitió a Lestrade. "Sherlock cree que Molly esta con el."

La camioneta acelero repentinamente.

"¡Se dio cuenta de que lo seguimos. Acelere!" Sherlock grito mientras la camioneta se atravesaba frente a un camión.

El taxista piso el acelerador hasta casi alcanzar a Parker, pero mientras los dos vehículos se acercaban a la curva, el semáforo cambio a rojo. Se escucho el rechinido de los frenos cuando el conductor se detuvo, pero justo como la noche anterior, la camioneta siguió su camino. Paso el cruce como un rayo.

"¡No!" Sherlock grito mientras el hombre miro como un sedan grande golpeaba la camioneta en un costado. En medio del rugir del metal y rechinido de las llantas, los autos dieron vueltas en un baile enfermizo. Después el sedan se desvió y la camioneta golpeo un poste de luz.

Sherlock salió del taxi antes de que este se detuviera.

"¡Lestrade, la camioneta a chocado con un auto!" John grito por el teléfono. "En el cruce con Styate. ¡Envía una ambulancia!"

"¡Tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios!" ofreció el taxista, entregándole una pequeña caja blanca y roja a John.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor. _John elevo una silenciosa plegaria al cielo mientras se apresuraba para cruzar la calle. John había visto muchos cadáveres; el no quería ver el cuerpo de una de sus amigas.

La camioneta estaba de cabeza, deshecha del lado izquierdo donde el auto la había golpeado. La cabina se destruyo completamente al golpear el poste de luz. Sherlock y otros dos peatones trataban de abrir la puerta trasera de la camioneta. Con un esfuerzo final, lograron abrir lo que parecía la entrada a un pequeño y extraño túnel. Sherlock trato de llegar al cuerpo inerte de Molly Hooper.

No había sido asegurada en la parte trasera del vehículo, y cuando sucedió el choque, ella había rebotado como una pelota de pinball.

"¡Sherlock, hazte a un lado! ¡Maldición muévete!" John tomo a Sherlock por el hombro y lo quito del cuerpo herido de la mujer.

La experiencia medica en le campo de batalla de John se hizo presente cuando empezó a inspeccionar a Molly sin perder el tiempo. La herida mas dramática y obvia era el corte de dos pulgadas en la línea de su cabello la cual sangraba abundantemente.

"Sostén esto contra la herida," John le ordeno a Sherlock, dándole un poco de gaza. El detective se coloco detrás de la inconsciente Molly, colocando con delicadeza la cabeza de la chica sobre sus rodillas.

"Puede que las heridas en su cabeza sean excesivas pero no graves," Sherlock dijo tranquilamente aplicando presión sobre la herida. Los ojos de John vieron el rostro preocupado de Sherlock y simplemente asintió.

Hábilmente John palpo la nuca de Molly sintiendo una protuberancia del tamaño de un huevo. Rápidamente recorrió sus extremidades, no detecto ningún hueso roto. Pero cuando toco su abdomen con delicadeza, sintió su caja torácica, al menos había dos costillas rotas en su lado derecho.

"El corte no es lo que me preocupa." Notando la respiración superficial de Molly, John puso su oído en su pecho. "¡Rayos!"

"¿Qué?" las cejas de Sherlock casi se juntaron.

"Posible Neumotórax. ¡Necesitamos asistencia medica ahora!" John dijo con urgencia.


	12. Capitulo XII

**Capitulo XI**

Aun con todo su entendimiento acerca del impacto que las emociones pueden tener en la mente de una persona, Sherlock no siempre podía sumar dos mas dos en ese aspecto. Eso se debía a que rara vez se permitía a él mismo sentir algo. Pero la realidad del asunto, aun sin que él lo supiera, era que podía sentir como nadie. Simplemente era que había enterrado sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo que no siempre podía identificar esa experiencia cuando las emociones salían a flote, mucho menos sabia como debía de actuar. Y ahora había alcanzado un punto donde podía ignorar sus reacciones físicas casi por completo.

Cuando él y John perseguían la camioneta, Sherlock escuchaba el latido de su corazón a la altura de sus oídos y las palmas de sus manos estaban sudorosas, pero prefirió ignorar esto. Con su atención solamente en el vehículo que llevaba a Molly Hooper, su estrategia iba tres pasos más adelante de cualquier movimiento que Parker pudiera hacer. Cuando el sedan golpeo la camioneta, un desenlace que no había previsto, Sherlock se sintió mareado, una inconveniencia a la que no presto atención.

Fue cuando él y otro hombre habían forzado la puerta de la camioneta y miraron a Molly Hooper, inconsciente y sangrando, que Sherlock comenzó a tener problemas para respirar y escuchar, dos cosas que no podía ignorar. John le había dicho algo, pero se escuchaba como si estuviera hablando debajo del agua. No fue hasta que John lo forzó físicamente a moverse que Sherlock regreso en si.

La siguiente serie de eventos sucedió rápidamente, pero Sherlock noto cada detalle. Las patrullas llegaron, después la ambulancia, para entonces John le había ordenado salir de la camioneta. No había suficiente espacio para todos.

Afuera, Lestrade le dijo que Parker había muerto y que el hombre que conducía el sedan estaba gravemente herido. Sherlock entendió el significado de la muerte de Parker y las implicaciones en el caso en contra de Moran, pero considero la información del conductor desconocido irrelevante. Estaba apunto de decirle esto a Lestrade cuando los Médicos y John sacaron a Molly de su prisión de metal y la subieron a la ambulancia.

"Iré contigo," le informo a John, pero su amigo negó con la cabeza.

"No. Alcánzanos en St. Barts."

Las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron y un oficial la despidió con dos golpes en la puerta trasera. Sherlock se quedo de pie en silencio, preguntándose por que sus manos temblaban.

_Adrenalina_, razonó. _Falta de sueño y comida. Moran. Los tres últimos años._

_¿Molly Hooper?_

* * *

Sherlock trato de convencer a Lestrade de que lo llevara al hospital, pero el Detective no podía dejar la escena del accidente. Así que encontró al complaciente taxista esperándolo en la esquina.

"Llévame a St. Barts." Sherlock se recargo en el asiento y ajusto su bufanda.

"¿La salvo, no es así? ¿Salvo a la chica de la camioneta?" el hombre se escuchaba sorprendido mientras entraba a el trafico.

"¿Qué? Lo siento, pero no he tenido las mejores experiencias con los taxistas," Sherlock murmuró.

"Esta bien, chico. No necesitamos hablar. Solo quiero que sepas que esa fue una de las cosas más impresionantes que he visto. Muy impresionante. Este viaje va por mi cuenta."

Sherlock miro al conductor de mala gana, un hombre común de mediana edad con delgado cabello castaño rojizo y bigote. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"William Stewart."

El taxi se detuvo frente a la entrada de emergencias. "Dame tu móvil."

William se detuvo. "¿Qué?"

"Dame tu numero de móvil directo. De ahora en adelante, eres mi taxista."

William le dio a Sherlock su número; Sherlock le entrego todo el contenido de su billetera.

* * *

John encontró a Sherlock en la sala de espera y le explico que Molly había permanecido estable pero inconsciente de camino al hospital. El doctor encargado de Molly les informaría pronto los avances. Sin decir una palabra, Sherlock paseo por la habitación como muchas otras personas lo habían hecho en otro momento, con las manos en la espalda.

John se dejo de caer en la silla mas cercana, no había hecho trabajo medico de emergencia en muchos años. Había restregado sus manos una y otra vez para quitar las manchas, pero aun sentía la sangre de Molly en ellas. Con un suspiro, levanto la vista para encontrarse con Sarah de pie frente a el, las luces del hospital brillaban sobre su cabello largo. "¡Hola!" dijo, feliz de verla.

"Hola a ti."

Su tono lo hizo pensar dos veces. "Oh rayos. ¿Perdí mis horas de consulta, no es así?"

Sarah tomo asiento junto a el y saco una bolsa de papel. "Si. Pero las cubrí por ti."

"Lo siento tanto," John enfatizo, "Pero es que teníamos una pista…"

"Lo que John esta tratando de explicar con poca precisión es que el tuvo un papel vital en el rescate de Molly Hooper el día de hoy," Sherlock dijo al detenerse cerca de ellos. "Hola, Sharon."

John hizo una mueca de vergüenza, pero Sarah simplemente dijo, "Hola, Sherlock. Bienvenido a casa."

El le dio una sonrisa falsa, después continúo caminando.

Sarah abrió la bolsa de papel y le dio a John un sándwich. "Me imagine que no tuviste tiempo para comer."

"No te merezco." John la beso. "¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

"La Sra. Hudson me lo dijo."

"¿Qué?" dijo, mirando alrededor buscando a su antigua casera.

"Por fin recibió el mensaje que le dejaste ayer acerca del 'regreso' de Sherlock. Esta de camino a Londres, y no ha dejado de llamar tratando de conseguir mas información acerca de lo que esta pasando. Aparentemente se comunico con Sally Donovan y se entero del accidente. Le regrese la llamada después de salir del trabajo y ya sabia mucho mas de lo que yo se ahora."

"¿Molly Hooper?" una mujer madura de estatura baja con una bata blanca llamo. Al mismo tiempo Sherlock, John y Sarah la rodearon. "¿Son sus familiares?"

"Si," Sherlock mintió.

"No," John dijo de manera simultanea.

La doctora los miro insegura. "Necesito hablar con su familia."

"Soy el Detective Inspector Lestrade." Lestrade le mostro su placa mientras se acercaba al grupo. "La Dra. Hooper esta herida como resultado de un secuestro. No tiene familiares con vida, así que puede hablar conmigo."

La Dra. Lewis parecía lista para negarse, pero al ver el rostro preocupado del detective, las intensas miradas de los dos doctores, y el otro detective de aspecto posiblemente peligroso decidió abstenerse. "Molly no se encuentra bien. Los rayos x muestran que uno de sus pulmones ha colapsado por la fractura de sus costillas del lado derecho. Pudimos salvar el pulmón. Pero las costillas necesitaran tiempo.

"Hicimos una resonancia magnética. Las buenas noticias es que no tiene fracturas de cráneo, pero si una contusión. También esta severamente deshidratada. Pero lo que nos preocupa mas es que aparentemente ingirió una dosis de un sedativo muy fuerte, incluso podría tratarse de un barbitúrico."

"Oh no," Sarah suspiro. Sherlock fijo su mirada en otra dirección mientras John presionaba el puente de su nariz.

"¿Qué?" Lestrade miraba de uno a otro. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Han disminuido su respiración a niveles peligrosos," la Dra. Explicó.

"¿Le han puesto un respirador?" John pregunto ansioso.

"Por esta noche, si," La Dra. Lewis dijo mientras Sherlock dejaba escapar un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta. "Tan pronto como la droga este fuera de su sistema y muestre signos de mejoría, se lo quitaremos."

"¿Pero cuando despertara?" Lestrade insistió.

"Es difícil decirlo," la doctora explico. "Por supuesto, queremos que despierte pronto, pero con un traumatismo como ese además de la droga, puede que tome un tiempo. La vigilaremos de cerca."

"Quiero verla," Sherlock demando.

"Aun no," la Dra. Lewis dijo con firmeza. "Tenemos que hacer mas pruebas, después será llevada a cuidados intensivos. Una vez que le quitemos el respirador y mejore, la sacaremos de ahí. Les informare cualquier avance."

* * *

Una larga tarde se convirtió en una aun mas larga noche. Sarah convenció a John de ir a casa con ella, aunque el doctor se negaba a dejar a su mejor amigo. Pero después de que Sherlock lo llamo idiota y le dijo que no lo quería o necesitaba en ese lugar, John decidió que estaba bien tener unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Lestrade tomo la declaración de Sherlock acerca de cómo habían ocurrido los hechos, después le dijo a Donovan lo que había descubierto en el Hot Spot. "No hay evidencia física, pero parece que Parker mantuvo a Molly en una cabina de grabación escaleras arriba. No había nada que probara que la tenían amordazada, pero tampoco había agua o comida."

Sherlock cerró los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron bancos. "Me alegra que Parker este muerto."

Incluso Sherlock sabia que ardiente agujero en su estomago era furia, la misma furia que había causado que dañara a un hombre después de que la Sra. Hudson fuera atacada en Baker Street. Un molesto pensamiento bailaba en las orillas de su mente concentrada. Sabía que se preocupaba por la Sra. Hudson y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo. ¿Eso quería decir que sentía lo mismo por Molly?

"¡Sherlock! ¿Dónde esta? ¡Sherlock!"

La Sra. Hudson entro rápidamente a la sala de espera y camino directamente hacia su antiguo inquilino. Lanzado sus brazos alrededor de él, sostuvo a Sherlock fuertemente para después empujarlo.

"¡Eres un hombre terrible! Haciéndome creer que te había perdido, asistiendo a tu funeral. Y pobre John, ¡Por todo lo que paso! ¡Que vergüenza, Sherlock Holmes!" La Sra. Hudson se limpio los ojos.

Por unos segundos, Sherlock pareció arrepentido. "Sra. Hudson, lamento cualquier inconveniente por el que haya pasado, pero Mycroft mantuvo mi apartamento, así que no se afectaron sus ingresos."

"¿Fue esa una disculpa, jovencito? ¡Porque a mi no me lo pareció!" dijo, golpeándolo en un brazo.

"Sheryl dijo que hablo con usted. Esperaba que llagara antes," Sherlock contesto.

"¿Quieres decir Sarah, querido?" La Sra. Hudson aliso su suéter color lavanda. "Si, esperaba estar aquí mas temprano, pero el tiempo estaba terrible, y quedamos atrapados entre dos camiones. Sabes como es el trafico en esa parte del mundo, ¿no es así? Nadia tiene prisa. ¡No como en Londres!"

Sherlock la miro de arriba abajo. "Se detuvo por te y un sándwich. Y, si no me equivoco, estuvo besándose con alguien también. Así que no fue el trafico."

La Sra. Hudson se sonrojo profundamente y golpeo a Sherlock una vez mas. "¡No me detuve a besar a nadie! No soy ese tipo de chica, Sherlock Holmes. El Sr. Olson solo me dio un beso de despedida cuando me dejo frente al hospital."

Sherlock sonrió. "Espero que mi mudanza inmediata a Baker Street no sea un problema."

Poniéndose de puntillas, la Sra. Hudson lo beso en la mejilla. "Esta vez escribiré algo en el contrato acera de no guardar cabezas, pulgares y fluidos corporales en la cocina."

Sherlock camino hacia la ventana y miro las estrellas en el cielo. "Estoy muy feliz de verla Sra. Hudson."

Cuando John llego el día siguiente, encontró a Sherlock en la misma posición que lo había dejado, pero la usualmente impecable apariencia del detective había cambiado. Se había quitado su chaqueta y había arremangado su camisa blanca.

"¿Alguna novedad?" John pregunto.

Sherlock lo miro, molesto. "Le quitaron el respirador esta mañana."

John sonrió aliviado. "Bien, muy bien. Sherlock, ella estará bien. No tienes de que preocuparte."

"¿Quién dijo que estoy preocupado?" el contesto bruscamente, obviamente preocupado.

Greg Lestrade se les unió luciendo tan maltrecho como Sherlock. Había ido a casa brevemente para cambiar de ropa, pero en realidad no había dormido. "La noticia de tu resurrección ha corrido, Sherlock. Cuando 'falleciste', habías escapado de custodia policial y estabas bajo sospecha de secuestro. Acaban de llamarme. Necesitas venir conmigo."

"¡Vamos, Lestrade!" Sherlock dijo molesto. "¡Sabes que soy inocente!"

"Lo se," el hombre concedió. "Siempre lo he sabido."

John levanto sus manos exasperado. "¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Acaba de ayudarte a resolver un asesinato y un secuestro! ¡Por amor de Dios, salvo tu vida!"

"No dejare este hospital hasta saber que Molly Hooper estará bien," Sherlock dijo gruñendo.

"Las ordenes vienen de un rango mucho mas alto que el mío," Lestrade dijo tratando de disculparse. "Tienes que venir, Sherlock."

"Y yo tengo ordenes del rango mas alto que hay."

Mycroft Holmes estaba de pie en la entrada de la sala de espera en un elegante traje azul obscuro. Sherlock parecía casi feliz de verlo, si parecer feliz quería decir no resoplar de molestia.

"¿Sr. Holmes?" Lestrade camino respetuosamente hacia el.

"Esta bien, detective," Mycroft dijo, concentrado en la apariencia desaliñada de su hermano. "Sus superiores están recibiendo pruebas del caso de secuestro que hacen nulo el arresto de Sherlock. ¿Anthea?"

La asistente de Mycroft camino detrás de él, enviando un mensaje de texto rápidamente. La atractiva morena levanto la vista del teléfono por un momento. "Hecho."

"¿Moriarty? ¿Una mascara para asemejar mi rostro?" Sherlock demando.

Mycroft limpio un poco de pelusa de su manga. "Así es. Es por eso que los niños gritaron al verte."

"Así que al fin esta arreglado."

"Si," Mycroft dijo. "Puedes regresar a tu vida de resolver crímenes si es eso lo que quieres."

Sherlock contesto directamente. "Eso es lo que quiero."

Mycroft se fue tan silenciosamente como apareció. Anthea había desaparecido momentos antes.

* * *

Cuando finalmente les informaron que Molly había sido transferida a cuidados intensivos, Sherlock espero por cinco minutos, después guio a John por el pasillo hacia el elevador.

"La Dra. Lewis dijo que no podía recibir visitas," John le recordó mientras Sherlock presionaba los botones.

"No soy cualquier visita," Sherlock dijo secamente. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los dos hombres caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación 312.

En medio de tubos de suero y algunos cables, Molly parecía una jovencita con su cabello largo sobre uno de sus hombros. El vendaje en su cabeza contrastaba fuertemente con los círculos obscuros que sobre sus ojos cerrados.

Sherlock levanto la mano para detener a John. "¡Silencio! ¿Lo escuchaste?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Escucha!" le dijo.

Esta vez los dos lo escucharon. Un leve murmullo. Debajo de la mascara de oxigeno, Molly estaba murmurando.

"¡Esta despertando! Iré por el Dr. Morris," John salió rápidamente de la habitación.

"¡Molly!" Toda la intensidad de Sherlock estaba en la silenciosa patóloga. "Molly, ¿Puedes escucharme?"

Sherlock acerco la silla del visitante hacia la cama y se sentó. Con un tembloroso suspiro, descanso su frente sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Para cualquiera que pasara por ahí, el parecería un hombre penitente. Pero cualquier promesa, admisión o declaración que hizo en la silenciosa habitación dl hospital, nadie pudo escucharla.


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Capitulo XII**

"Y después regrese a Londres. Ahí esta, eso es todo." Sherlock se recargo en su asiento y suspiro.

"Eso… es increíble," John dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza sorprendido. "¿Y tu 'suicidio'? ¿Cómo pudiste recordar que St. Barts estaba bajo reconstrucción cuando estabas bajo tanta presión?"

"Fui a mi palacio mental," Sherlock contesto. "Leí acerca del hospital meses antes."

"Increíble," John repitió, con sus ojos nublados. "Hiciste mucho por mi."

Cuarenta y cinco minutos antes el doctor de Molly les había pedido a sus dos acompañantes que se retiraran de su cama, incluso amenazando con prohibirle el paso a un recalcitrante Sherlock. Solo después de que John se paro a dos pulgadas del rostro de su amigo y lo amenazó seriamente con causarle daño físico Sherlock salió caminando furioso por el pasillo. Sentados uno al lado del otro en sillas sumamente incomodas, John pensó en distraer a Sherlock pidiéndole que le contara los eventos de los tres años que pasaron. Excepto que Sherlock nunca podía estar realmente distraído. Era como una computadora con muchos programas funcionado simultáneamente. Simplemente dejo que el programa de Molly trabajara en el fondo de su mente por un momento.

"Tu harías lo mismo," Sherlock declaro abruptamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Si nuestros papeles hubieran sido revertidos, tu habrías hecho lo mismo."

"Si, por supuesto. Pero el hecho es que te debo mi vida."

Permitiéndose mostrar el primer signo de fatiga frente a John, Sherlock cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero solo por unos segundos. "Estas luces fluorescentes son muy brillantes."

"¿Quieres un poco de té?"

Sherlock miro a su amigo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. "Me parece triste que pienses que los tibios desechos de este lugar pueden ser aceptables."

"Un simple 'No gracias' hubiera sido suficiente," John dijo reprendiéndolo.

Vistiendo su bata blanca, el Dr. Morris camino hacia ellos.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Molly?" John pregunto mientras los dos hombres se ponían de pie al mismo tiempo.

"Sus niveles de O2 son mas bajos de lo que esperaba, pero tengo la esperanza de una recuperación completa," dijo el medico.

"¿Esta despierta?" Sherlock pregunto con poca cortesía.

"Despierta y vuelve a dormir."

John comenzaba a agradecerle al doctor cuando Sherlock paso casi corriendo junto a ellos. "¡Sherlock, espera!"

Ignorando a su amigo, el detective camino determinante por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Molly. En un rápido movimiento tomo los papeles con la información de su estado y se los lanzo a John quien lo había seguido sin perder tiempo. Mientras Sherlock se acercaba a Molly, se dio cuenta cuan pequeños y delicados eran sus brazos mientras descansaban fuera de las mantas. Le sorprendió no haberse percatado de ese detalle antes.

"Estoy en deuda con ella," murmuro para si mismo.

"¿Qué dijiste?" John pregunto, absorto en las anotaciones y la información de Molly. Busco los resultados mas recientes de sus análisis. "Algunos números son mejores que ayer. Otros no son tan buenos como deberían."

"Mejorara." La declaración forzada tenía un toque de pregunta.

Mirando la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, John contesto tratando de animarlo. "Si."

Sherlock estudio las serenas facciones de Molly. "Cuando necesite ayuda, ella nunca lo dudo. Su disposición me intriga," murmuro de nuevo.

"¿Estas bromeando, verdad?" John pregunto incrédulo, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba seguro que incluso William, el taxista "oficial" de Sherlock, sabia que tan apegada era Molly a al detective. "¿Tu lo sabes?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Te pregunte si ya descubriste por que siempre ha estado dispuesta a ayudarte." Cuando Sherlock no contesto, John agrego, "Ella lo hizo por la misma razón por la que me salvaste. Molly se preocupa por ti."

"Ya déjalo," Sherlock dijo en tono de amenaza, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro.

"¡Espera un minuto!" John jadeo cuando la realización cayo sobre el. "¡En verdad lo sabes!"

"Basta," Sherlock gruño.

John dejo escapar una carcajada. "No puedo creerlo. Finalmente te diste cuenta de sus sentimientos."

"¿Puedes callarte?" Sherlock dijo enérgico, haciendo que Molly se moviera en su sueño. Preocupados, ambos hombres la observaron con cuidado. Molly frunció el ceño y movió las piernas un poco, después volvió a su estado de calma una vez más.

Sherlock bajo su voz y la señalo. "Mira lo que hiciste."

John no era un detective asesor, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera un hombre observador, especialmente cuando se trataba de la sutilidad en las frágiles emociones humanas. La careta que Sherlock utilizaba ese día no podía ocultar de su mejor amigo la preocupación de su voz o la aprensividad en sus ojos. Pero lo que llamo la atención de John fue como Sherlock se aferraba al sucio pañuelo de Molly.

La boca de John se abrió por la sorpresa. "Oh Dios mío… también te interesa, ¿no es así?"

La expresión de Sherlock se convirtió en toda una muestra de consternación y vulnerabilidad. Dándose cuenta de que tan incomoda era esta nueva "área" para él, John rápidamente miro los análisis de Molly. Paso las paginas hasta llegar a la hoja de registro y algo en la información capto su atención. Se alegraba de tener una razón para cambiar de tema. "¿Sabes que su cumpleaños es en dos días?"

"¿Por qué sabría algo así?" Sherlock tomo su postura habitual.

"Seria un buen detalle si le dieras una tarjeta."

John no tuvo que ver el rostro de Sherlock para saber que este rodo los ojos. "No puedo ver como una pedazo de papel sobrevaluado con sentimientos inútiles en el es necesario para conmemorar el nacimiento de Molly."

"¿Flores, tal vez? ¿O un regalo? Deberías de darle un regalo," John insistió, dejando los documentos en su lugar.

Sherlock pensó en la sugerencia mientras acariciaba ausentemente los dobleces de la cobija. "Necesita un nuevo cargador para su computadora."

"Esa tiene que ser la peor idea del mundo," John dijo. "Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio querría algo así como regalo de cumpleaños."

Sherlock lo miro con una ceja arqueada. "¿Por qué?"

Por mas brillante que fuera Sherlock, su falta de conciencia en lo referente a interacciones sociales y sentimientos hacia que el doctor se detuviera en seco. John pensó un segundo como podía explicárselo.

"Es mas importante que el regalo se significativo. Para ella. Piensa un poco en Molly. Piensa en _ella_," John enfatizó. "Los cumpleaños son un buen momento para hacerle saber a alguien lo que significa para ti, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Los ojos de Molly se abrieron lentamente. Su mirada no revelaba dolor o miedo – solo una lúgubre aceptación de que no tenia el control de su entorno. Se fijo en la iluminación de la habitación y sintió la suavidad de la cama, pero no podía encontrarle el sentido. Solo hace un minuto se encontraba en un armario obscuro.

Molly giro su rostro para ver a Sherlock de pie cerca de ella, observándola. Ella frunció el ceño, una pequeña arruga se formo entre sus cejas. Como si fuera un sueño, ella trato de alcanzarlo con su mano.

"Hola," dijo él, tomando su mano y colocándola de nuevo en la cama.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Inquieta, Molly trato de quitarse la mascara de oxigeno.

"St. Barts."

Le tomo unos minutos reconocer el nombre. "¿Hospital?"

"Si. Te secuestraron. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Eventualmente ella asintió.

"Moran esta en la cárcel," Sherlock continuo. "Parker, su cómplice, ha muerto. Estuviste involucrada en un accidente automovilístico, pero estas segura ahora."

Molly comenzó a llorar, causándose un terrible dolor que le atravesó el pecho. Otro destello que se sentía como una descarga eléctrica encendió sus costillas. Ella gimió involuntariamente.

"Estas molesta y adolorida," Sherlock observo. "llamare a la enfermera."

"Gracias," ella carraspeo, mordiendo su labio inferior. "Se siente horrible."

En un minuto, una joven enfermera (recién salida de la escuela Sherlock comento) llego e inyecto medicamento en la línea central de Molly.

"Eso te ayudara," la chica dijo alegremente. Coloco de nuevo la mascara de oxigeno y reviso las bolsas de suero antes de irse.

"Mañana es tu cumpleaños," Sherlock dijo.

Molly murmuro mientras una sensación fría se expandía dentro de su cuerpo.

"Mañana estarás mucho mejor," Sherlock decía mientras el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Molly hizo un sonido como respuesta, un triste, y solitario sonido.

Algo se removió dentro de Sherlock mientras pensaba en como haber estado atrapada en la obscuridad todas esas horas debía de haber aterrado a Molly.

_Piensa un poco en ella._

Sherlock dejo que las palabras de John hicieran eco en su mente. Después salió de la habitación.

* * *

Como era usual, Sherlock estaba en lo correcto. Molly despertó con más regularidad desde ese punto sintiéndose un poco mejor y permaneciendo consiente por tiempos mas largos. Cada vez ella hacia una rápida búsqueda de Sherlock por la habitación, pero el nunca estaba ahí. Decepcionada, se reprochaba a si misma por ser tan ilusa. ¿Por que Sherlock perdería su tiempo en su habitación de hospital?

La Dra. Lewis le dijo a Molly que estaba complacida con su progreso y describió sus heridas a detalle. Molly se estremeció mientras se enteraba de los detalles del accidente por medio de Lestrade, quien fue a visitarla y pedir su declaración. Mas tarde John y Sarah llegaron pero no permanecieron mucho tiempo. Aun nada de Sherlock.

Al día siguiente Molly tenía la cabeza mas despejada y fue capaz de comer un poco, lo que le ayudo a sentirse más fortalecida y tolerar un poco más el dolor. Estaba sorprendida de todo el descanso que su cuerpo necesitaba porque después de que retiraran su charola con el desayuno, volvió a quedarse dormida.

La siguiente vez que despertó, Sherlock estaba sentado junto a su cama. Vestía un traje a la medida color obscuro y una camisa azul claro. "¿Necesitas sedantes?" pregunto inmediatamente.

"No," ella contesto, adormilada.

"¿Qué necesitas?" pregunto él. Los dos sonrieron, recordando al mismo tiempo como ella había hecho esa misma pregunta hace tres años.

"¿Un poco de agua?" Molly se movió dolorosamente tratando de buscar una mejor posición.

Sherlock sirvió un vaso de agua y sostuvo la pajilla para que ella pudiera tomar algunos sorbos.

"Tengo muchas preguntas," comenzó Molly.

"Estuviste atrapada en el antiguo club nocturno de Andrew Parker, el Hot Spot," le informo. "Parker tenia deudas de juego con Moran, quien lo forzó a trabajar para el. La novia de Parker fue arrestada por ser cómplice de tu secuestro."

"¿Que era esa habitación extraña?"

"Una cabina de grabación, Parker había convertido su oficina en un estudio para su novia."

"¿Como… como me encontraste?"

Sherlock le dio una mirada arrogante a Molly. "Investigue y deduje."

Molly rio nerviosa. "Bueno, siempre estaré eternamente agradecida contigo por tener la oportunidad de ver otro cumpleaños."

"Ah, si, cumpleaños." Sherlock busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y de manera casual le entrego una pequeña y sencilla caja blanca. Molly se quedo sin palabras mientras la abría y sacaba un delicado brazalete con colgantes.

"Es hermoso," ella susurro, sus ojos de ciervo abiertos por la sorpresa.

Sherlock observo mientras ella examinaba cada colgante.

"¡Un libro!" ella dijo con gran deleite. "Tu sabes como amo leer. ¡Y mira! ¡Un gatito!"

"Están en tu blog," dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

Molly puso un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja mientras una calidez la invadía por dentro. Sherlock Holmes había recordado su cumpleaños. Giro el brazalete para ver los colgantes del otro lado.

"¿Esto es un microscopio?" pregunto sorprendida. "¿Dónde rayos conseguiste eso?"

"Internet. Muy simple, en realidad."

"¿Pero este que significa?" Molly toco una pequeña estrella plateada.

"Polaris, la estrella mas brillante en la Osa Menor."

"¿Oh?" ella parecía perpleja.

"También se conoce como la Estrella del Norte. Los marineros creían que era un punto fijo en el cielo y que podían basar su navegación en ella."

"¿Como en el Soneto 116? '_ Es un faro eternamente fijo que desafía a las tempestades sin nunca estremecerse; es la estrella para todo barco sin rumbo, cuya valía se desconoce, aun tomando su altura.'_" Ella sonrió apenada. "Es mi favorito."

Sherlock asintió. "Cuando un marinero se adentraba en el mar, buscaba a Polaris y sabia que siempre lo guiaría de regreso a casa. Era su ancla. Lo hacia sentir… menos solo." Él la miro de cerca. "¿Entiendes?"

"La estrella era una ancla," repitió mientras la pequeña estrella se movía lentamente. Molly hizo un gesto y se disculpo. "Lo siento, debo de estar un poco mareada aun. No lo entiendo."

Restregando sus manos sobre su rostro, Sherlock se inclino hacia adelante y por un momento pareció dudar de lo que iba a decir.

"No importaba cuales fueran los peligros a los que el marinero se enfrentara o cuantos años estuviera lejos, él sabia que podía contar con esa estrella. Era su norte. Es por eso que necesita estar en tu brazalete." Sus glaciales ojos azules se suavizaron al encontrarse con los de ella. "Es parte de quien eres. Para mi."

Mientras comprendía el significado de sus palabras, las mejillas de Molly se sonrojaron. Con lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos, extendió su mano con nerviosismo. Sherlock tomo el brazalete y lo abrió. Hábilmente lo coloco en la muñeca de Molly, la punta de sus dedos acaricio ligeramente la piel de su muñeca.

Molly moría por decirle a Sherlock que era lo que sentía por él, lo que significaba para ella, lo que el regalo quería decir. En lugar de eso, se llevó su mano al corazón. Lo que él le había dado era más de lo que esperaba recibir. Y ella lo aceptaría de la misma forma en que lo había aceptado a él – justo como era.

"Gracias," Ella susurro.

"No recomendaría que lo usaras durante las autopsias," él la previno.

Molly negó con la cabeza. "No uso joyería mientras… ¡Oh! Estas tratando de molestarme, ¿Verdad?"

Él simplemente sonrió. "Feliz Cumpleaños, Molly Hooper."

"¿Estas… entonces estas de regreso?" pregunto esperanzada. "¿Es seguro que vuelvas?"

Sherlock se puso de pie y asintió brevemente. "Finalmente he regresado a casa."

**~Fin~**

* * *

**N/T: **¿Que tal? pues si, lastimosamente _"The Lonely"_ llego a su fin. Realmente estoy contenta y agradecida por la respuesta que tuvo, y espero siga teniendo esta historia. Desde que la leí por primera vez me pareció excelente y de inmediato pensé en que seria bueno compartirla con ustedes. Quiero agradecerle primero que nada a_ Coloradoandcolorado1_ la autora de esta historia, sin la que_ The Lonely_ literalmente no podría ser posible, por ser siempre tan accesible y atenta. Por supuesto también agradecerle enormemente a cada uno de ustedes que se ha tomado el tiempo y el esfuerzo de llegar hasta el final de esta historia, gracias a los lectores constantes y también a los anónimos, fue un placer traducir para ustedes. Una mención especial para Arual17 y ArielAlatriste les mando muchos abrazos psicológicos (como diría German Garmendia).

**N/T(2):** ¡Ah! Por cierto, si bien esta historia termina aquí aun nos quedan algunas cosas pendientes entre Sherlock y Molly, así que si quieren saber que es lo que sigue para ellos, bueno, esperen la segunda parte de esta historia " Broken Pieces" dentro de pocas semanas. Y solo para abrirles el apetito aquí les dejo un pequeñísimo avance.

* * *

_ Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre el detective asesor que definitivamente los fulminaba con la mirada. Molly rompió el incomodo silencio palmeando a Todd en el brazo. "¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?"_

_" Mi agenda es bastante flexible." El sonrió abiertamente. " ¿Estas libre para almorzar?"_

_" ¡No estoy haciendo absolutamente nada!"_

_" ¡Molly!" Sherlock se escuchaba molesto._

_" Todo lo que necesitas esta aquí Sherlock. Estarás bien." Molly saco su bolso de un cajón de su escritorio. " Regresare pronto."_

_Después__ de que la pareja salió de ahí, Sherlock permaneció sentado totalmente quieto. John no creía haberlo visto parpadear siquiera. Entonces con un estruendoso ruido, se levanto del banquillo y salió intempestivamente del laboratorio._

_" Bueno," John dijo en voz alta. "Esto será interesante."_


End file.
